Nunca dejes de soñar
by Fuyuka713
Summary: -Secuela de "La fuerza de mis sueños"-. Después de tres años Yuki ha vuelto a Japón. Nuevos enemigos aparecen, pero también una nueva oportunidad de estar con Tai y sus amigos. ¿Logrará esta vez decirle lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 _Después de muchos meses de ausencia, aquí está la continuación de_ "La fuerza de mis sueños". _Esta será una historia un poco más larga (espero jeje) y aunque también toma como base Digimon Adventure 02 poco a poco los capítulos se irán despegando de la trama principal, enfocándose en Tai y Yuki (aunque mantengo las escenas de Kari y T. K. - soy fan del Takari jajaja -). Sin más preámbulo, el primer capítulo._

* * *

 **El regreso de Yuki**

Tres años habían pasado ya desde ese mágico verano, tres años lejos de su casa, de su país de la infancia. Por supuesto, aprendió a apreciar México, era un país maravilloso, lleno de cultura y tradiciones, pero en ese momento, al pisar de nuevo Japón, se sintió de vuelta en casa.

Aunque no llegaron a Hikarigaoka, sentía mucha emoción al estar ahí, además de tener la ilusión de ver de nuevo a Tai y los demás: se habían mudado a Odaiba. Ahora estaba inscrita en la secundaria y estaba segura que pronto podrían reunirse, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo… a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años, aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él que no podía explicar, pero cada día de esos lo había pensado. Claro que también había extrañado a los otros y estaba ansiosa por verlos.

Caminó con más decisión a la escuela, levantó la vista de sus zapatos y entró. Le pareció una escuela maravillosa y muy grande, tan diferente a la de México. Esperó un momento fuera del salón mientras el profesor llegaba y entonces lo vio dentro del salón. Sintió mucha emoción y alegría, pero trató de controlarse, el profesor la llamó y entró.

-Tengo una nueva compañera que presentarles – anunció – su nombre es Yuki Nakamura.

-Mucho gusto – contestó Yuki haciendo una reverencia.

-Siéntate junto a Kamiya – indicó el profesor.

Caminó hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios y él la observó con asombro.

-¿Yuki? – le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Tai – le dijo sonriendo aún más.

Se sentó a su lado y la clase comenzó. Estuvieron en silencio un momento, hasta que escuchó un sonido que hacía demasiado tiempo no escuchaba y que sin embargo reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento… El digivice. Tai lo apretó con fuerza mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Yuki.

-Agumon está en peligro – contestó – tengo que irme.

Se levantó, pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería y se fue. Yuki lo observó un momento, también preocupada. Ella también tomó su digivice – siempre lo traía consigo, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevamente a Tigermon – y lo apretó con fuerza. Cuando terminó la clase salió corriendo y casi chocó con Izzy.

-¡Izzy! – exclamó.

-¿Yuki? – preguntó él sorprendido – cuanto tiempo.

-Lo sé – repuso sonriendo y por un efímero instante olvidó su preocupación.

-¿Tai está aquí?

Su preocupación regresó inmediatamente y le contó a Izzy todo lo sucedido.

-Tenemos que buscarlo – concluyó Yuki.

-¿Pero dónde? – repuso Izzy –, no tenemos idea si llegó al Digimundo o si fue a otro lugar.

-Entiendo pero…

En ese momento les llegó un e-mail a su computadora portátil, era de Tai. Les pedía ayuda y les explicaba además que Agumon no podía digievolucionar.

-¡Vamos a la primaria! – exclamó Izzy – tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo una idea.

Comenzó a correr y Yuki tuvo que seguirlo sin poder preguntarle cuál era su idea. Llegaron pronto a un edificio grande, a Yuki le pareció bonito, era increíble pisar el lugar en que estudiaron sus amigos. Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con T. K., Kari y tres niños que no conocía.

-¡Izzy! – exclamó T. K. – ¿Yuki?

-Cuanto tiempo – contestó ella y le sonrió también a Kari. Estaba por comentar lo de Tai cuando Izzy se adelantó.

-Yolei, ¿podrías prestarme una computadora por favor? – le dijo a la niña que los acompañaba.

-Claro – contestó ella con emoción – llegó un e-mail para ti y para Yuki Nakamura.

-Soy yo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yolei Inoue, él es Cody Hida y él es Davis Motomiya.

-Encantada de conocerlos.

Caminaron a la sala de computación, mientras Kari expresó su preocupación por la situación de Tai. Izzy revisó la computadora en busca del correo de Tai y descubrió con sorpresa que la Puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta. Cody y Yolei se fueron pues ya tenían planes, en ese momento, tres luces salieron de la pantalla, dos salieron de la sala y una cayó en manos de Davis, creando un nuevo Digivice, diferente al de Yuki, Kari, T. K. e Izzy. Davis había estado insistiendo en ir a ayudar a Tai y siguió discutiendo con Izzy.

-¡No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí! – exclamó Yuki – Tai está en peligro y voy a ayudarlo.

Apuntó con su digivice a la pantalla y entró al Digimundo. Rápidamente Kari, T. K. y Davis la siguieron.

-¿Este es el Digimundo? – preguntó Davis – no parece muy diferente al nuestro.

Sin embargo nadie hacía mucho caso a sus comentarios; tenían que encontrar a Tai, de pronto escucharon ruidos y al voltear descubrieron a Patamon y a Gatomon.

-¡Kari! – exclamó Gatomon y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Patamon! – dijo a su vez T. K. y se encontró con otro abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – les preguntó Yuki – ¿dónde está Tigermon? ¿Y Tai?

Mientras caminaban para encontrarlo, Gatomon les contó que había un humano que se hacía llamar "El Emperador de los Digimon". Todos expresaron su preocupación ante esto. Yuki iba al frente del grupo pues era la mayor, buscaba la señal de Tai con su digivice y en poco tiempo se encontraron con él, Agumon y Tigermon.

-¡Tai! – exclamó Yuki antes de verse envuelta en un abrazo de Tigermon.

-¡Yuki! Te extrañé mucho.

-¡Y yo a ti! – contestó y luego se dirigió a Tai – ¿estás bien? ¡Me dejaste muy preocupada!

-Estoy bien – dijo y le sonrió.

-¡Tai! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – exclamó Davis.

-¿Davis? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte – contestó.

Tai los guió a una cueva y les explicó que había encontrado el digi-egg del valor pero no había podido levantarlo. Ahí Gatomon también les contó que por un digivice nuevo no habían podido digievolucionar. Kari expresó su molestia por esa situación. Volvieron a centrar su atención en el digi-egg. Yuki, T. K. y Kari también intentaron levantarlo, pero al final fue Davis quien lo logró, despertando un nuevo digimon llamado V-mon. Tai parecía desconcertado y pensativo, Yuki estaba por preguntarle qué sucedía cuando un Monochromon apareció y los empezó a atacar. Como los digimon no podían digievolucionar, no podían vencerlo y solo les quedó correr. En su huida, Kari se cayó y se lastimó la pierna.

-¿Estás bien Kari? – le preguntó Yuki.

-Si no te preocupes, solo me torcí.

Monochromon estaba por atacarlas y Yuki se puso delante de ella para intentar protegerla, ya que no se podía mover. Tai les gritó asustado pero Davis logró que V-mon digievolucionara, convirtiéndose en Flamedramon y las salvó, destruyó el aro maligno que lo contralaba ante el asombro de todos. Después de pensarlo un momento, Tai le regaló sus lentes a Davis.

-Davis, estoy completamente seguro que eres el nuevo niño elegido – le dijo – y de ahora en adelante serás tú quien proteja al Digimundo.

Era ya muy tarde y tenían que volver al Mundo real. Caminaron por el camino que los había llevado y encontraron una televisión. Se acercaron a ella y una luz brillante los devolvió a la sala de cómputo, cayendo sobre Izzy, Yolei y Cody. Después de discutir un poco con Yolei, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a sus casas. Aunque en el Digimundo era de noche, en el Mundo real era apenas la tarde. T. K., Yolei y Cody se despidieron y se fueron juntos ya que vivían en el mismo edificio. Davis e Izzy también se fueron y solo quedaron Tai, Yuki y Kari.

-Debemos reunirnos esta noche – les dijo Tai – a las 8 en el parque. Enviaré mensajes a Izzy y a los demás.

-Está bien – aceptó Kari.

-Ahora podré verlos a todos – comentó Yuki.

Tai y Kari se fueron y Yuki también se dirigió a su casa. Había caminado poco cuando Tai la alcanzó.

-¡Yuki espera! – le pidió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy apenado por la forma en que te dejé esta mañana.

-No te preocupes por eso, si hubiera sido Tigermon, también yo habría salido corriendo – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

-Gracias Tai.

-En realidad, debo y quiero darte las gracias yo a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque intentaste proteger a Kari, incluso aunque saldrías lastimada, yo solo pude quedarme viendo asustado mientras tú te pusiste en peligro para cuidarla – le dijo y parecía un poco avergonzado.

-No fue nada – dijo ella enrojeciendo ligeramente – todos somos amigos y siempre nos cuidaremos ¿no crees?

Tai le sonrió y continuaron caminando, en realidad fue poco el camino que recorrieron, pues el edificio donde Yuki vivía estaba muy cerca.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Tai – vives en el edificio de Matt.

-¿En serio? Es fantástico, ya conozco a uno de mis vecinos. ¿Quieres subir?

-No gracias, tengo que regresar a casa – explicó – pero nos veremos esta noche.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por acompañarme.

Luego de despedirse, Yuki subió a su departamento con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar aunque quisiera. Trató de convencerse de que la razón era su reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos y Tigermon y aunque no lo era, también sentía mucha alegría por Tai. Fue muy extraño que la acompañara, pero tal vez realmente se sentía apenado.

-Ya estoy aquí mamá – saludó al llegar.

-Bienvenida de vuelta – contestó su mamá - ¿qué tal tu primer día en la escuela?

-Maravilloso, vi de nuevo a Tai e Izzy, después pasé a su primaria y encontré a T. K. y a Kari – le contó –. Por cierto, quedamos de vernos esta noche, ¿puedo ir?

-Por supuesto que sí. Me da gusto verte tan feliz – contestó – pero ven a comer primero.

Después de lavarse las manos, fue a la cocina.

* * *

Tai iba pensativo a su casa. Todo ese día había sido una locura, primero Agumon estuvo en peligro, luego se enteró que Davis era un nuevo niño elegido y el regreso de Yuki… Se alegraba de verla de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, por fin podían reunirse todos, o casi todos. Luego de saludar a su madre envió mensajes a todos.

* * *

Las ocho llegaron rápido y cuando Yuki llegó al parque ya estaban Tai, Kari, T. K., Izzy, Joe y Sora.

-¡Lamento el retraso! – se disculpó.

-Llegas a tiempo – contestó con una sonrisa Tai.

-¡Yuki! – exclamaron Joe y Sora.

-Cuanto tiempo – repuso ella.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Joe.

-Ayer en la tarde.

-Que gusto me da verte – le dijo Sora – te extrañábamos.

-También yo los extrañé mucho.

En ese momento llegó Matt, también disculpándose por llegar tarde.

-Perdón la tard… ¿Yuki?

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Matt.

-Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos – comentó Sora.

-No somos todos – repuso Yuki – falta Mimi.

Luego de sentarse, Tai, Yuki, T. K. y Kari les contaron todo lo que había sucedido en el día, como V-mon digievolucionó diferente y la presencia del Emperador de los Digimon. Al final todos excepto Matt y Joe decidieron ir al Digimundo al día siguiente.

-Muy bien – concluyó Tai – mañana después de clases nos veremos en la sala de cómputo de la primaria.

-Si me necesitan avísenme – pidió Matt.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio, preocupados por los nuevos problemas que el Digimundo enfrentaba.

-Deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas – sugirió Izzy – ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón, además debo estudiar para mi examen – aceptó Joe.

-Chicos – dijo Yuki – antes de despedirnos quiero decirles… Que estoy muy feliz de verlos otra vez.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte – contestó Kari.

Se sonrieron otra vez, tal vez recordando todas sus aventuras del pasado. Se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su casa. Como Yuki y Matt vivían en el mismo edificio caminaron juntos, conversando.

-Vaya – dijo Matt – acabo de notar que traes el uniforme de nuestra secundaria.

-Sí que eres distraído – repuso Yuki – por cierto no te vi en ella.

-¿Estás en el salón de Tai? – preguntó y ella asintió – yo estoy en otro salón con Sora.

-Ya veo… Igual me da gusto volver y conocer a uno de mis vecinos – agregó bromeando.

Matt también se rio de su broma, parecía que ya no era tan reservado. Llegaron pronto al edificio, Matt vivía un piso más arriba que Yuki.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? Si después del ensayo tengo tiempo, quiero saber qué pasó en el Digimundo – le pidió Matt.

-Está bien – aceptó al despedirse – hasta mañana.

Bajó del elevador y se dirigió a su apartamento. Luego de dar las buenas noches a su madre, se recostó un momento pensativa. ¡Qué día tan lleno de emociones! Pero estaba feliz, para ser su primer día en Japón había sido fantástico. Luego de lavarse fue a cenar sintiéndose tranquila. Seguro sus amigos digimon estaban bien.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y expectativas, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas, de antemano gracias y ¡nos leemos pronto!  
_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Los nuevos Niños Elegidos**

Esa mañana parecía demasiado lenta, todos se sentían demasiado ansiosos, ¿cómo no estarlo? Después de tanto tiempo podían volver al Digimundo, ver a sus amigos digimon. A la hora del almuerzo se sentó con Tai, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de lo mucho que habían crecido, en realidad no había cambiado: seguía siendo confiado y divertido.

-Qué raro es todo esto – comentó Tai de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yuki.

-Estar almorzando, aquí, contigo.

-¿Te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que nunca pensé encontrarte aquí ayer.

-Para mí también es raro, pero tenía muchas ganas de volver.

-Y yo me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y las clases continuaron, así mismo, aumentó el nerviosismo por la salida. Una vez terminadas las clases, se reunieron con Sora e Izzy en la puerta.

-Estoy ansiosa por volver – comentó Sora mientas caminaban.

-También yo – dijo Izzy – ayer no pude ir.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, T. K., Kari, Cody, Yolei y Davis ya los estaban esperando impacientes. La puerta se encontraba abierta y estaban a punto de entrar cuando un profesor de la primaria irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Vaya cuánto tiempo! Izumi, Takenouchi y Kamiya – les dijo – ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí señor Fujiyama? – cuestionó Tai pero no lo dejó contestar: se alejó con él para que los demás pudieran irse.

-Gracias Tai – musitó Sora.

-Yo también me quedaré – dijo Yuki – alguien más podría venir, cuidaré la computadora y esperaré a Tai, si vuelve pronto los alcanzaremos.

-Está bien – aceptó Izzy.

En cuanto se fueron se sentó pensativa, realmente tenía ganas de ver a Tigermon, pero no podía estar segura si la encontraría, Gatomon les contó que los habían separado y tenía el presentimiento de que ese día no la vería. Ya había pasado media hora desde que se habían ido, pero tuvieron que pasar otros veinte minutos para que Tai regresara, Yuki ya estaba un poco aburrida cuando él entró.

-¿Yuki? – se sorprendió – ¿por qué no fuiste al Digimundo?

-Alguien tenía que cuidar la computadora – contesto riendo – además… No era justo que te quedaras tú solo.

-Pero, ¿no querías ver a Tigermon?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero estaba pensando, Gatomon nos contó que se habían separado y no estaban con Tentomon ni Piyomon, así que tal vez habría sido difícil.

-Tienes razón… - murmuró y luego agregó – ¿en verdad te quedaste para que no estuviera solo?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y se sonrojó muchísimo antes de contestar lo más tranquila que pudo:

-También fue para cuidar la computadora… Me pregunto cómo estarán…

Tai no tuvo tiempo de responder pues en ese momento llegaron los demás del Digimundo y cayeron sobre ellos.

-Veo que trajeron algunos amigos – comentó casi sin aliento.

-¡Ellos nos siguieron! – exclamó Yolei.

-¿Les importaría bajar de mi espalada? – suplicó Yuki casi sin voz.

-¡Oh, lo siento! – dijo T. K.

Todos se levantaron, se despidieron de Piyomon y Tentomon en la pantalla y esta se apagó.

-¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Tai.

Los chicos comenzaron a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, los digi-eggs del amor y el conocimiento que habían encontrado y la pelea con el Emperador de los Digimon. Además, tal y como supuso, ni Tigermon ni Agumon se habían encontrado con ellos.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien – expresó Yuki.

-¡Mañana vamos otra vez! – exclamó Davis.

-Yo no puedo, lo siento – se disculpó Sora – tengo actividad con el equipo de tenis.

-Tampoco podré ir – dijo Izzy – tengo examen mañana.

-También yo estaré ocupada – intervino Yuki – lo siento.

-¿Estarán bien? – preguntó Tai – tampoco podré acompañarlos.

-No se preocupen – les dijo Kari – estaremos bien.

-Será mejor irnos – intervino Cody – ya es tarde.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, todos pensativos, aún no era clara la situación y estaban preocupados por sus amigos.

Cuando Yuki llegó a su casa se sentía especialmente cansada, a pesar de no haber ido al Digimundo. Sin embargo no se sentó a descansar, se apresuró a comer y luego a terminar sus deberes, pues suponía que Matt iría para saber la situación de los digimon. Terminó justo a tiempo, estaba cerrando su cuaderno cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Buenas noches – dijo Matt en la puerta - ¿aquí vive Yuki Nakamura?

-Sí, tú debes ser uno de sus amigos ¿verdad? – contestó su mamá –. Pasa por favor, en seguida la llamo.

-No es necesario mamá, ya estoy aquí – dijo.

-Me llamo Matt Ishida señora – se presentó él – mucho gusto. Vivo con mi padre en el piso de arriba.

-Encantada Matt – contestó ella – bueno, los dejaré un momento.

-¿Tú mamá…? – comenzó el pero no supo cómo terminar.

-Es mexicana – contestó Yuki con una sonrisa – ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien así, gracias – rechazó –. Mejor cuéntame que pasó hoy en el Digimundo.

Después de explicarle que ella tampoco había ido al Digimundo, le relató lo que los otros le habían contado, Yolei y Cody eran también niños elegidos, además habían tenido un nuevo enfrentamiento con el Emperador de los Digimon.

-Nadie ha visto aún a Gabumon – comentó Matt en voz baja cuando ella terminó.

-No te preocupes, seguro está bien – le dijo tratando de animarlo –, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos.

-Sí eso supongo… – musitó –. Gracias por contarme lo que pasó, estaba preocupado. Ahora tengo que irme.

-Está bien, cualquier cosa que suceda te avisaré – le contestó –. Aunque mañana tampoco puedo ir.

-No importa, como tú ya lo dijiste, si sucede algo nos enteraremos.

Es cierto.

Yuki lo acompañó a la puerta, se despidieron y al fin pudo irse a dormir. Sin embargo, estuvo pensando mucho antes de lograr conciliar el sueño, todo era muy extraño, ya habían encontrado tres digi-eggs que habían liberado nuevos digimon, ¿encontrarían más? No podía saberlo, pero al menos el Digimundo seguía contando con ellos para protegerlo… Finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, es un poco más corto que el anterior y probablemente el próximo también lo será, pero son necesarios para la historia, pronto vendrán los episodios largos.  
_

 _Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a Terie y a Dream Weaver Dili que fueron las primeras en dejarme un review. ¡Me animan muchísimo! Y por supuesto, a los lectores silenciosos, espero se animen a dejarme un comentario, todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	3. Capítulo 3

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Reintegrándome a Japón. El club.**

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela con energía renovada, todavía un poco preocupada, pero confiaba en que Tigermon estuviera bien, al menos ella ya había podido verla… Pensó en Mimi, la noche anterior había recibido un correo electrónico desde Estados Unidos y ella también estaba preocupada por Palmon… La echaba tanto de menos, habría querido que los nueve se reunieran de nuevo, pero aún no era posible.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, tomó su lugar al lado de Tai y luego de darle los buenos días intentó poner atención a la clase, sin mucho éxito… La verdad lamentaba muchísimo no poder ir al Digimundo, pero esa tarde tenía actividad con su club, la primera: se había inscrito en el club de Danza Tradicional Japonesa. En México no tendría que hacer nada de esas cosas, pero había extrañado mucho esos momentos, especialmente porque siempre le había gustado bailar, esa era gran herencia de su mamá pues su papá no movía ni un dedo cuando se trataba de baile; estaba muy emocionada. Cuando era pequeña participaba con mucho entusiasmo en los bailes escolares y les gustaba mucho ver a las maiko en la televisión, el día de Bon o en Tanabata siempre era la primera en comenzar a bailar. Por supuesto, también bailaba muchísimo en el país de su madre, pero no era igual, lo apreciaba de verdad, pero nunca era igual...

-Yuki, la hora del almuerzo llegó – le dijo Tai sacándola de su ensimismamiento –. ¿Vienes?

-Claro – contestó con una sonrisa.

Ese día almorzaron todos juntos: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora y Yuki. Era sorprendente lo mucho que todos habían cambiado y al mismo tiempo seguían siendo los mismos, amigos que una vez salvaron el Digimundo. Había tantas cosas que contar, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados. Sora le contó por qué había cambiado el soccer por el tenis, Matt le habló más sobre su banda, Izzy seguía enfocado en aprender más sobre el Digimundo y Tai seguía jugando soccer, además de mostrar evidente disgusto con Sora por su cambio, lo que provocó en Yuki un leve sentimiento de celos, pasajero pero incómodo. Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia Matt y pudo notar que por un brevísimo momento ponía mala cara luego del reclamo de Tai a Sora, pero supuso que era porque Tai a veces exageraba respecto a sus gustos.

Ella por su parte les contó sobre la vida y la cultura de México, todos se sorprendieron mucho por las diferencias, pero igual les interesó e incluso le pidieron les enseñara un poco de español, en fin, el día pasó volando y pronto se vio frente a la puerta del salón de danza.

-Compermiso – dijo al entrar.

-Adelante – contestó el profesor.

"No es una actividad muy popular" se dijo cuándo se sentó en el suelo, frente a su profesor y junto a cuatro personas más solamente.

-Bien vamos a empezar – les dijo el profesor – mi nombre es Naoki Murakami y seré su profesor de danza en este curso.

Fue una clase interesante y pasó muy rápido, realmente sería un curso variado y verían distintos bailes de muchas regiones del país, además de presentarse en los festivales deportivos. Les dio la descripción de cinco bailes que tendría que aprender, perfeccionar y ejecutar en el festival de octubre. También una breve historia sobre cada uno de ellos. La primera clase fue teórica totalmente y se la pasaron escribiendo, pues en la siguiente ocasión tendrían que comenzar a bailar.

* * *

 _Cada uno de estos bailes proviene de dos distintas expresiones dancísticas de Japón, el Odori, originado en el período Edo; y el Mai, desarrollado en la parte oeste de Japón. El Odori se desarrolló fuera del escenario teatral Kabuki y es orientado más a los sentimientos masculinos; mientras que el Mai es desarrollado en las habitaciones en vez del escenario, y fue influido por el teatro Nō. El Nihon buyō es un arte escénico que combina baile y pantomima, el cual tiene su origen a principios del siglo XVII durante el periodo del Edo. Cuando es efectuado por especialistas es enteramente una exhibición del estilo dancístico propio de las geishas. El Nihon buyō difiere de otras prácticas dancísticas que tienen lugar en los festivales populares, principalmente en que ésta tiene la finalidad primordial del entretenimiento en los escenarios y por lo tanto su grado de refinamiento es muy superior. Las principales influencias que encontramos en este estilo las encontramos, primeramente en el Kabuki buyō antes de convertirse en espectáculo teatral; la segunda influencia en el teatro Nō, del que adopta la forma circular de los movimientos y los implementos utilizados; la tercera influencia proviene de las danzas folclóricas que le han conferido en algunos casos, giros y saltos; y la última influencia viene de la mezcla de elementos de cultura europea y americana presentes hoy en día en Japón._

* * *

El primer baile que aprenderían era uno típico de la ciudad, llamado Tokio Ondo. Sabía que era una variedad de Bon Odori, aunque ella lo conocía perfectamente: su mamá apreciaba mucho la cultura japonesa y lo había aprendido antes de conocer a su papá; ella la enseñó a bailarlo y siempre el día de Bon ambas participaban en el festival.

* * *

 _El Bon Odori baile hace referencia a un festival budista de danza tradicional que se efectúa cada verano entre julio y agosto, y es organizado localmente por cada ciudad y tiene lugar dentro de la celebración del Bon, que es una temporada festiva durante la cual se da la bienvenida a las almas de los ancestros, es una tradición budista, originaria de China. Durante el Bon Odori la gente se reúne en lugares abiertos alrededor de una torre con tambores taiko (tambor japonés) y baila al compás de la música tradicional. La música debe ser alegre para dar la bienvenida a las almas de los ancestros y la gente debe mantener un humor alegre. El Bon Odori debe ser celebrado durante la noche debido a que se cree que las almas de los ancestros regresan durante la noche._

* * *

El segundo baile que estudiarían era el llamado Yosakoi, este no era de Tokio, sino de Kōchi, originado en 1954. A Yuki le pareció interesante pues era la primera vez que escuchaba de ese baile y estaba emocionada. El tercero de los bailes provenía de un origen similar, con algunas variaciones: Yosakoi Naruko Odori.

* * *

 _En el año de 1954 el primer festival Yosakoi tuvo origen en Kochi, este festival fue creado con la intención de recuperarse tanto anímica como económicamente ya que el país se encontraba aun recesión después de la segunda guerra mundial. Takemasa Eisaku fue el encargado de componer una de las canciones usadas en el festival "Yosakoi Naruko Odori" quien al traer en su mano un Naruko y al escuchar el sonido que producía tuvo la gran idea de incluirlo no solo en el título de su canción sino que también en su baile._

 _El Yosakoi se trata de una interpretación moderna del Awa odori, un baile tradicional de verano. El estilo de baile es muy enérgico, combinando pasos de baile japoneses tradicionales con música moderna, y, normalmente, se representan coreografías interpretadas por grandes grupos. Existen escuelas de Yosakoi profesionales y equipos que se preparan para representar a sus respectivos pueblos o barrios. Este baile es también una actividad común en los festivales deportivos que se celebran en los colegios e institutos de Japón. Los grupos son mixtos e incluyen a gente de casi cualquier edad. En el dialecto de la provincia de Tosa (actualmente prefectura de Kōchi, "yosakoi"viene de Yosari que significa"Por favor ven por la noche. Uno de los aspectos que caracterizan a la danza Yosakoi es el uso del naruko, unas pequeñas tablillas de madera sostenidas en las manos de cada bailarín, haciéndolas chocar a modo de aplaudidor. El naruko tradicional fue usado en la prefectura de Kōchi para ahuyentar a los pájaros de los campos de arroz, y consistía en dos pestañas amarillas y negras que se hacía chocar contra un cuerpo de madera o bambú. Los grupos modernos de Yosakoi crean sus propios naruko, eligiendo los colores y materiales para que coincidan con su vestuario. El uso del naruko es obligatorio en la danza Yosakoi, pero muchos grupos usan además algunos instrumentos de percusión como tambores, u objetos tales como banderas, abanicos o sombrillas._

 _Yosakoi Naruko Odori combina elementos de 3 canciones: "Yosakoi-bushi" (lit. "melodía de yosakoi"), "Yocchore" (una canción infantil), y "Jinma-mo" (una canción tradicional de la Prefectura Kōchi). En las competiciones oficiales de yosakoi de la prefectura de Kōchi es obligatorio que los equipos de yosakoi incluyan parte de esta canción en sus actuaciones, aunque no es obligatorio usarla en la mayoría de los festivales y competiciones de otras prefecturas, dejando a los equipos de yosakoi componer sus propias canciones, o requiriéndoles el uso de piezas de otras canciones tradicionales locales._

* * *

Después, aprenderían un cuarto baile, tradicional de la isla de Okinawa, denominado Karisabira. Ese baile también le parecía muy interesante, puesto que Okinawa casi era considerado un país aparte, incluso para los japoneses y a Yuki le era aún más extraño. Y finalmente, el quinto y último baile que ensayarían era Sōran bushi. Ese también lo conocía desde pequeña: es uno de los cantos y danzas folclóricas más tradicionales de Japón. Pero siempre había variaciones en la realización de cada baile y pronto los ensayos comenzarían a consumir su tiempo y seguro poco a poco podría ir menos al Digimundo… Trató de no pensar más en eso y regresó su atención al profesor.

* * *

 _La palabra "karisabira" se utiliza al momento de brindar, al igual que en español decimos "salud" antes de beber. Este baile se realiza básicamente para amenizar la convivencia entre los habitantes de cada localidad._

 _Se dice que el Sōran Bushi – una canción de marineros – fue entonada por primera vez por pescadores de la isla de Hokkaido. El Sōran Bushi acompaña al Bon Odori en diversas partes de Japón, y ha tenido sus propios estilos dancísticos, que datan de varias generaciones atrás, y su aprendizaje en muchas escuelas es una actividad curricular. Los movimientos representan el movimiento ondular del océano, el oleaje del mar, a los pescadores tirando vigorosamente de las redes y cuerdas, cargando su equipaje y remolcando el producto obtenido de sus actividades. Las palabras ¡"DOKKOISYO, DOKKOISYO"!, "¡SŌRAN, SŌRAN!" que se son comunes durante el baile, eran usadas entre pescadores para alentarse durante el trabajo duro de cada jornada._

* * *

En cuanto terminó la clase salió corriendo a su casa con la esperanza de comunicarse con alguno de los chicos e informarse sobre lo ocurrido ese día en el Digimundo.

-¡Ya llegué! – anunció a su madre y se dirigió directamente a la computadora.

Tenía un e-mail de Tai, su corazón latió más fuerte involuntariamente, pero trató de serenarse y abrió el mensaje.

" _Hola Yuki._

 _Solo quería informarte que Kari y T. K. son también niños_

 _Elegidos: hoy encontraron los digi-eggs de la Luz y la_

 _Esperanza y sus digivices cambiaron._

 _Ahora, aunque seguirán las peleas, ellos también podrán_

 _ayudar más._

 _Espero tengas una buena tarde y mañana puedas ir con_

 _nosotros al Digimundo._

 _Tai."_

Tuvo que leer el e-mail un par de veces más, estaba gratamente sorprendida porque T. K. y Kari eran nuevamente niños Elegidos, molesta por las actividades del "Emperador de los Digimon" y emocionada porque Tai se acordó de avisarle e invitarla al Digimundo al día siguiente. Sin embargo, mientras respondía afirmativamente, pensó que seguro había avisado a todos los demás y decidió que debía dejar de ponerse así cada que Tai la contactara… Después de cenar y terminar sus tareas, volvió a pensar en el Digimundo, al día siguiente podría ir de nuevo, aprovecharía tanto como pudiera el tiempo que aún tenía para ayudar a sus amigos… Estaba muy cansada y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho con la explicación de los bailes, pero me gustaría introducirles un poco de cultura nipona, especialmente para hacer enfásis en ese choque, recordemos que Yuki solo es 50% japonesa. Vale aclarar que no me inventé nada sobre ellos, estoy en un grupo de danza japonesa y prácticamos estos mismos bailes de los que les hablo. Ojalá les haya parecido interesante y me lo hagan saber en un review (lo mismo si lo encuentran aburrido de muerte xD).  
_

 _También aprovecho para darle las gracias a Terie, tus reviews me emocionan muchísimo; a DanyMitsuki03 por agregar la historia a sus alertas, espero algún día te animes a dejarme un comentario; a Dream Weaver Dili, que siempre me apoya aunque no siempre deje un review y a todos los lectores silenciosos que disfrutan o sufren con esta historia._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **El emperador de los Digimon, rey de las tinieblas.**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió lenta, pero en cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo, Tai y Yuki aprovecharon para ir a la primaria. Encontraron a Cody, Davis, T. K. y Kari en la sala de computación y juntos se fueron al Digimundo. Llegaron a una zona vacía, pero sabían que era el lugar donde vivían los Gotsumon.

-¿Dónde estarán los Gotsumon? – se preguntó Yuki.

-No lo sé – contestó T. K. pensativo.

-¡Vamos a buscarlos! – propuso Tai.

-¡Sí! – aceptaron los demás.

Se separaron en dos grupos, T. K., Kari y Davis buscaron en un lugar mientras Tai, Yuki y Cody se dirigían a otro. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que encontraran las celdas en las que todos los Gotsumon estaban encerrados. Cody fue a buscar a los otros mientras Tai, Yuki, Agumon y Tigermon empezaron a liberarlos. Cuando llegaron los demás solo faltaban un par de celdas y Davis y V-mon se encargaron de ellas.

-¡Vámonos rápido! – exclamó T. K.

Todos corrieron alejándose del lugar tanto como pudieron, y una vez que se sentaron a descansar de nuevo vino la preocupación. T. K. fue el primero en mostrarse inseguro, ya que el Emperador de los Digimon no apareció en el lugar, y aunque a Davis le pareció que tuvo miedo de ellos y que no quiso verlos, Kari también afirmó lo dicho por T. K. para desilusión de Davis.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver a la escuela – sugirió Tai – los demás estarán preocupados.

Como no sabían si el Emperador podía aparecer en algún momento, no quisieron dejar solos a los Gotsumon y se los llevaron al mundo real. En la escuela, ni a Yolei ni a Izzy, (que llegaron a la sala de cómputo mientras no estaban) les hizo mucha gracia la presencia de los Gotsumon, pero Cody les explicó que si Fujiyama aparecía, los Gotsumon fingirían ser estatuas.

-Yolei, ¿podrías prestarme tu digivice por favor para estudiarlo? – pidió Izzy.

-¡Claro! ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestionó.

-Nada, solo me da curiosidad: con ese tipo de digivice podemos pasar al Digimundo, y con los nuestros no, a menos que alguno de ustedes abra la puerta.

-Ya veo, aquí tienes.

Izzy y Tai se fueron de regreso a la secundaria, y T. K. fue a buscar a Matt, ya que estaba ensayando con su banda y habían acordado verse. Yuki prefirió esperar un momento más, la siguiente clase aún no empezaría y no quería seguir a Tai a todos lados. En ese momento una señal de auxilio llegó de la computadora, aunque no sabían con certeza de quien era, ninguno de los digivices que tenían emitió señal alguna, así que Yolei le envió un correo electrónico a T. K. para avisarle lo que sucedía. Esperaron unos minutos con impaciencia pero Matt y T. K. llegaron rápido preguntando qué ocurría.

-Llegó una señal de auxilio pero ninguno de nuestros digivices reaccionó – explicó Yuki.

-¡Debe ser Gabumon! – exclamó Matt – hace un momento mi digivice detectó algo.

-¡Pues vamos! – dijo Davis entusiasta.

Partieron al Digimundo inmediatamente y al llegar encontraron a Gabumon herido, Yolei no fue con los demás ya que no tenía su digivice y les dijo que iría con Izzy a recogerlo, mientras Gatomon señaló lo útil que era ese televisor para enviar señales de ayuda. Mientras tanto Gabumon, luego de abrazar a Matt y explicarles por qué estaba herido, les señaló el lugar donde debían ir a ayudar, pero tendrían que caminar un poco para llegar ahí. Era un pueblo que estaba sobre una montaña.

-Ese lugar es Santagenia – reveló Gabumon –, era un poblado pacífico, pero ahora está controlado por el Emperador de los Digimon, esa aguja de control la construyó él mismo.

-¡Vamos allá! – dijo Davis impaciente.

-No, nunca olvides que nuestro objetivo principal es liberar a todos los digimon de prisión – le recordó Matt.

-Pero con la digievolución será muy fácil – replicó.

-Olvidas que los digimon del lugar serán usados como escudos – indicó T. K. – para liberarlos debemos hacerlo en equipo.

-Nuestro rival es Vegiemon – señaló Patamon – es un tipo bastante sucio.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a caminar pero Davis se opuso debido a que es asqueroso el rival. Sin embargo, T. K. y Kari recordaron el encuentro que tuvieron antes con ese digimon (cuando eran esclavos de Puppetmon), Davis le comentó a T. K. si tenía telepatía pero todos los demás solo se rieron de eso.

Para entrar decidieron fingir que habían sido capturados, así no sospecharían de ellos. Gatomon, Patamon, Tigermon, Armadillomon y V-mon se hicieron pasar por aliados mientras los demás serían prisioneros. Así lograron entrar al lugar, sin levantar sospechas, aunque Gatomon les recordó que debían tener cuidado. Después de entrar a prisión, Vegiemon les dijo que serían azotados cien veces y luego felicitó a sus "nuevos aliados" pero éstos se liberaron de los aros y lo atacaron para poder liberar a sus compañeros. Luego de eso, los chicos intentaron salir por otra zona pero notaron más Vegiemon, Davis seguía insistiendo con la digievolución pero Matt no lo dejó por los problemas que casi ocasionó. Gabumon les indicó que debían seguir hacia la cima donde estaba la aguja de control, aunque Davis de nuevo mostró su desacuerdo ante esta decisión, los demás no le hicieron caso y tuvo que seguirlos.

-¡Cierto Davis! – lo llamó T. K. – hoy conocí a tu hermana.

-¿Y eso qué? – replicó Davis – seguro habló mal de mí, siempre lo hace. Pero no me importa, ella tampoco me agrada y no me sorprendería que diga les hubiera dicho tonterías.

-¡Oye tienes una gran boca! – le dijo Matt molesto – si fueras mi hermano te daría una golpiza

-¡Pues hazlo! – lo retó Davis

-¡Basta! – pidió Yuki – no lo hagas Matt por favor, debemos recordar por qué estamos aquí.

Matt la observó un momento dudando, pero ella le sostuvo el brazo firmemente y lo miró con decisión, así que al final asintió y continuó avanzando no sin antes pedirle a Davis que controlara sus expresiones.

-¡Que odioso! – exclamó Davis – yo soy libre de expresarme de mi hermana como desee al final todo queda en familia.

-Por favor no lo hagas – le dijo Kari – odio a la gente que habla mal de su familia.

Davis parecía muy triste luego de esto, pero siguieron caminando. Más adelante Matt y Yuki iban conversando sobre lo ocurrido con Davis.

-Tal vez no debí ponerme así – reconoció Matt.

-Entiendo, a veces Davis no controla lo que dice, pero nosotros somos los grandes ¿no? – repuso sonriendo Yuki – los digimon nos necesitan.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, a veces tengo mal carácter.

-Lo sé, pero antes eras peor así que has mejorado.

-¡Oye! – se quejó él ofendiéndose de broma.

Yuki se rio con más ganas pero ya no pudo agregar nada porque habían llegado a la cima donde se encontraba la aguja de control. Decidieron que lo mejor era bajarla, pero como no tenían con qué hacerlo Gabumon y los Garymon fueron a buscar una cuerda, pero los Vegiemon y RedVeggiemon aparecieron de pronto y se los impidieron. Veemon viendo aún triste a Davis decidió desafiar a RedVeggiemon para que su compañero viera la mejor actuación de él hasta ese instante y así tratar de animarlo. Veemon pronto fue atacado, Davis y Cody intentaron digievolucionar a sus digimon pero fueron atrapados por los Vegiemon antes de lograrlo. T. K. y Kari tampoco lograron la digievolución y los digimon recibieron el ataque. Después RedVeggiemon les lanzó un ataque podrido provocando mal olor en todos. Veemon estaba en manos de este digimon, que decidió azotarlo cien veces, y aunque Davis con valentía trató de escapar de los Vegiemon no lo logró.

Los azotes eran tan fuertes que Gabumon y Tigermon no podían soportar verlos, Matt y Yuki tampoco querían pero también estaban atrapados por los Vegiemon. En el azote sesenta; Cody, Kari y T. K. estaban desesperados por el maltrato que estaba sufriendo Veemon. A pesar de resistir los azotes uno de estos rebotó en la aguja. Davis tratando de defender a su compañero digimon, pidió que lo dejaran de azotar y que él recibiría los golpes, pero RedVeggiemon solo se burló y le dijo que sería el siguiente en ser azotado. Los últimos tres azotes lograron ser esquivados por Veemon y cayeron en la misma aguja, eso provocó que apareciera corriente eléctrica. Los digivices de Matt y Yuki reaccionaron y Gabumon y Tigermon digievolucionaron en Garurumon y Silfidmon.

Garurumon asustó a RedVeggiemon y Silfidmon obligó a los Vegiemon a liberar a todos los niños y digimon atrapados. Davis entonces consiguió que Veemon digievolucionara en Flamedramon y peleara con RedVeggiemon.

En ese momento, llegaron Tai, Izzy, Yolei, Agumon, Hawkmon y todos los Gotsumon.

-¿Cómo lograron digievolucionar? – les preguntó Agumon a Garurumon y a Silfidmon.

-Realmente no lo sé – contestó Garurumon.

-Simplemente en un momento lo logramos – agregó Silfidmon.

-Sucedió cuando se formó una grieta en la aguja de control – explicó Patamon.

Cody aprovechó para digievolucionar a Armadillomon en Digmon, que destruyó la torre completamente, derrumbándola. En ese momento, RedVeggiemon y los Vegiemon volvieron a la normalidad. Yolei entonces se dio cuenta que el poder de los aros malignos perdió su efecto y que la aguja de control concentraba el poder del Emperador de los Digimon, funcionando como aguja transmisora. Izzy confirmó las observaciones de Yolei luego de reflexionar un momento.

-Parece que ahora está clara la meta de los Niños Elegidos – comentó Tai.

-Tenemos que destruir todas las agujas de control – indicó Matt.

-¡Sí! – gritaron todos los demás al unísono.

-Trabajaremos muy duro para lograrlo – señaló Agumon.

-Volvamos a la zona donde viven nuestros amigos Gotsumon – sugirió Yuki – no hemos destruido la aguja de control todavía.

-Muy bien – aceptó Tai.

Davis, Izzy, Cody y Yolei volvieron a la escuela y Matt, T. K., Garurumon y Patamon se quedaron con los Garymon, al cuidado de este poblado. Yuki se adelantó un poco con Silfidmon, pensativa, después de todo ella también era una niña elegida pero todo era diferente, y quería ayudar a sus nuevos amigos tanto como pudiera. Tai y Kari la alcanzaron pronto, y justo cuando llegaron al pueblo de los Gotsumon, Silfidmon y Greymon volvieron a ser Tigermon y Agumon.

-Es la presencia de la aguja – comentó Tai.

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotras! – exclamó Kari. Gatomon digievolucionó en Nefertimon y provocaron una grieta con lo que sus amigos pudieron digievolucionar nuevamente.

Juntos los tres digimon terminaron de destruir por completo la aguja que estaba ahí. Después comenzaron a buscar las más cercanas al pueblo y encontraron una más. Esta fue destruida por Greymon, mientras Tai, Kari, Yuki, Gatomon, Tigermon y los Gotsumon lo observaban sonrientes. Ahora se sentían un poco más tranquilos.

-¡Qué bien que derribamos un par de agujas más! – les dijo Yuki con entusiasmo – aunque aún falte mucho por hacer, me alegra estar aquí con ustedes.

-Lo sé – repuso Tai – quiero decir, también yo estoy feliz de estar aquí y poder ayudarlos.

-Hermano, tal vez es hora de volver, es tarde – comentó Kari.

-Tienes razón, este lugar ahora está a salvo.

-Y Tigermon y Agumon lo protegerán y nos avisarán si algo sucede – afirmó Yuki.

-¡Así es! – gritaron sus amigos.

-Se despidieron de ellos y volvieron a la sala de cómputo donde ya solo se encontraban Izzy, Matt y T. K., los demás niños habían vuelto ya a su casa. La puerta se cerró nuevamente en cuanto se fueron. También los niños se despidieron entre sí y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas casas. Matt y Yuki se fueron juntos.

-Creo que empieza a ser difícil ir al Digimundo – comentó Yuki.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cada vez tenemos más cosas que hacer, mañana tengo actividades con el club y pronto serán aún más.

-Lo entiendo, también yo estoy ocupado con los ensayos y la escuela, pero confío en T. K. y los demás, ellos harán un buen trabajo.

-Tienes razón – sonrió Yuki – ya no me preocuparé.

Se despidieron pues habían llegado al piso de Yuki. Le gustaba mucho platicar con Matt, siempre la hacía sentir más tranquila y realmente parecía entenderla. Había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio en sus sueños. Después de cenar y hacer sus tareas se fue a dormir, había sido un día emocionante y agotador.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! Como cada martes aquí está el nuevo capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado. En el fic_ La fuerza de mis sueños _les comenté que esta historia trataría de explicar también el Sorato y les adelanto que habrá algo de eso en el capítulo que viene ;) Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias y todas las ideas que se les ocurran son bienvenidas._ _  
_

 _Muchas gracias Dream Waver Dili por tu review y a todos los lectores que siguen la historia aunque no se animen a comentarla. Sin más por el momento me despido, ¡hasta la próxima semana!_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Un día especial  
**

Los días siguieron pasando, era cada vez más difícil acompañar a los demás al Digimundo, sus tareas y actividades con el club la tenían casi absorbida por completo, sin embargo, Tai siempre se encargaba de mantenerla al día con lo que les sucedía a sus amigos. Aunque él tampoco podía ir tan a menudo, Kari siempre le contaba sus batallas y problemas. Había pasado ya más de un mes sin poder ir y extrañaba mucho a Tigermon, pero sabía que ella también entendía sus nuevas responsabilidades, además, después de tres años separadas, unos meses eran poco tiempo.

También veía a Matt a veces, no era difícil pues aunque en la escuela coincidían poco, por la noche pasaba a saludarla y a preguntarle novedades, o bien, a contarle lo que T. K. le hubiera dicho. Así supo que se habían reencontrado con Andromon y aunque estaba controlado, logró liberarse por sí mismo. Eso la hizo muy feliz, pues aunque no lo había tratado tanto en su anterior aventura, sabía que había ayudado mucho a Tai cuando Kari había enfermando.

Suspiró luego de bajar el libro que leía. Ese día era cumpleaños de Matt y había quedado en ir a verlo luego que terminara su ensayo. Tai, Sora, Izzy, T. K. y Kari también la acompañarían por supuesto. Yuki sabía que no era común en Japón festejar los cumpleaños, pero su mamá siempre había festejado el suyo desde que era pequeña, para ella era normal. Además, después de tres años en México su visión del mundo era aún más amplia y había insistido en organizar una pequeña reunión para Matt.

Sus amigos se mostraron sorprendidos, inseguros, pero finalmente emocionados con la idea. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Yuki quería conservar un poco la tradición japonesa, pero realmente no era muy buena en la cocina, así que con ayuda de Sora prepararon sekihan y pescado, pero también quiso introducirles más de su cultura materna y compraron un pastel, velas y un regalo de parte de todos.

Ya estaba todo preparado, en realidad solo irían a buscar a Matt para que no se tardara demasiado, todo se haría en casa de Yuki, su papá no estaría esa noche a causa del trabajo y a su mamá le encantó la idea de festejar un cumpleaños de esa manera. Matt terminaba su ensayo a las ocho así que salió faltando poco menos de diez minutos.

-Voy a buscar a Matt y a los demás – avisó Yuki a su mamá – en seguida volvemos.

-Está bien – aceptó ella – tendré todo listo.

-Gracias.

Llegó pronto al salón de ensayos de Matt, afuera ya estaban Tai, Kari y T. K. esperándola. Ellos dos siempre estaban juntos, notó de repente, le pareció algo tierno y les sonrió mientras los saludaba. Sora e Izzy dijeron que llegarían directamente a su casa.

-Lamento el retraso – se disculpó.

-No te preocupes – le dijo T. K. – Matt todavía no ha salido.

-¡Pero si le advertí que no se demorara! – protestó.

-Sabes cómo es Matt – repuso Tai – aunque esta idea lo entusiasme también le asusta.

-¡Oye! Todo será genial ya lo verán – aseguró Yuki sonriendo con confianza.

-Aquí estoy – dijo Matt llegando de repente.

-¡Qué bien! – exclamó Yuki con entusiasmo - ¡vamos! Todo está listo.

Caminaron al edificio en silencio, todavía un poco dudosos, pero Yuki estaba emocionada porque podría compartirles parte de su cultura materna, además Matt se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, todos sus amigos lo eran y esta era una buena manera de demostrarlo. Sora e Izzy ya estaban ahí cuando llegaron, después de saludarlos hizo a Matt esperar afuera un momento. Dentro mientras, encendió las velas del pastel y apagó las luces.

-No lo olviden – les dijo en voz baja a los demás – todos deben cantar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – contestó Tai impaciente.

-Muy bien – sonrió satisfecha y después llamó a Matt - ¡ya puedes pasar!

Matt indeciso abrió la puerta y encontró el apartamento a oscuras. Entonces los chicos comenzaron a salir de la cocina con el pastel.

-Tanoshii na kyou wa ureshii na kyou wa - comenzaron a cantar ante la mirada asombrada de Matt – Tanjoubi omedetou Tanoshii na kyou wa

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Matt! – gritaron todos.

-Wow – musitó y se quedó callado un momento – muchas gracias.

-Ahora pide un deseo y sopla las velas – le indicó Yuki.

Matt parecía un poco avergonzado, pero igual hizo lo que Yuki le pedía, y después todos aplaudieron, al principio también un poco reservados pero poco a poco se contagiaron de la energía y el entusiasmo de Yuki, pues a pesar de todo era algo divertido y diferente. Después de encender todas las luces, se acomodaron en la pequeña sala donde Yuki y su mamá habían adornado con globos y comenzaron a comer.

-¡Qué rico está! – exclamó Matt – no creí que cocinaras bien Yuki.

-¡Qué malo! – se quejó – pero tienes razón, no lo hago. Sora me ayudó, en realidad ella hizo la mayoría.

-Pues está delicioso Sora, muchas gracias – le dijo Matt a ella y por un momento pareció apenado.

-No es nada – contestó ella sonrojándose levemente – me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Ya sabíamos que Sora cocina muy bien – dijo Tai con la boca llena.

-Tai eso es asqueroso – le reclamó Matt y todos se rieron.

Sin embargo, todos coincidieron en que Sora era una excelente cocinera, pero Yuki notó algo especial en la manera en que Matt le había agradecido, no lo comentó por supuesto, siguió comiendo con los demás. Cuando terminaron la comida y el pastel fue el momento de entregarle el regalo, todos cooperaron para comprarle algo especial: una caja con plumillas y partituras de varias canciones para que después las tocara con su banda.

-De verdad les agradezco mucho a todos – expresó Matt finalmente – ha sido algo totalmente nuevo y diferente pero me he divertido bastante.

-Vaya que sí, casi nunca te ríes tanto – repuso T. K.

-Creo que todos nos divertimos mucho – comentó Izzy – tampoco había hecho algo así antes, pero me ha gustado bastante.

-Es una pena que no pudieran venir los demás – se lamentó Kari – pero todo fue increíble.

-Eres una gran organizadora Yuki – le dijo Tai sorprendiéndola. Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegra mucho que todos lo hayan pasado bien – repuso sonriente.

Después de ayudarla a recoger la basura que quedó, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Kari y T. K. volvieron a sus casas, pero Yuki notó que Matt observaba a Sora y dudó un momento al despedirse de ella. Sin embargo no le dijo nada y todos se fueron.

-Gracias por esto Yuki – comentó Matt antes de subir a su apartamento – realmente no esperaba pasarla tan bien.

-De nada, creo que todo fue perfecto.

Matt se fue y ella volvió a terminar de acomodar la sala. Su mamá se había dormido hacía ya mucho rato y trató de no despertarla. Estaba contenta, muy contenta y vaya que había sido un día lleno de descubrimientos: sus amigos eran capaces de apreciar su otra cultura, esa parte de ella que era diferente, todos se habían divertido mucho, especialmente la hacía feliz haber logrado que Matt lo disfrutara y, claro el descubrimiento más grande: casi estaba segura que a Matt le gustaba Sora. ¡Vaya impresión le causó! No le gustaba tener esos pensamientos, pero lo cierto es que le provocó un poco de celos ¿por qué todos la querían? Sin embargo, la pregunta era ¿Sora le correspondía? No quería seguir con los pensamientos más negativos, pero dudaba de eso, quizá Sora correspondía a Tai. Tai… ¿Podrían ser las cosas menos difíciles? Tal vez, pero al menos ese día no había problemas, ni batallas, solo alegría y diversión.

* * *

Cuando Matt subió a su apartamento se sentía feliz y cansado, Yuki sí que lograba sorprenderlo siempre y en esa ocasión no había sido diferente. De verdad tenía sus reservas respecto a esa fiesta, pero había sido algo muy personal y diferente. Había comenzado a apreciarla mucho de verdad, en sus primeras aventuras no habían convivido tanto, pero ahora podía ver lo especial que era y le alegraba que fuera parte del grupo. Y aunque ella no lo supiera le había dado otro regalo que lo hacía sentirse aún más contento: Sora la había ayudado… ¿Qué pensaría ella respecto a todo eso? Él se sentía bastante feliz con la idea, era la primera vez que comía algo preparado por ella, habría querido agradecerle de un modo mejor… Ya estaba cansado y comenzaba a tener pensamientos raros así que mejor se fue a dormir sonriente y satisfecho.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Sora. Izzy y T. K., Kari y Tai continuaron su camino de regreso a casa. Estaban contentos de haber aceptado la idea de Yuki, había sido una fiesta divertida, interesante y novedosa.

\- Yuki es genial no crees – comentó Kari de repente.

\- Sí lo es – repuso Tai sonriendo – todo fue increíble.

Yuki siempre lo había intrigado desde que se unió al grupo, y aunque siempre trataba de entenderla nunca lo lograba del todo y en esta ocasión no fue diferente. ¿Qué sentía ella por Matt? Fue un pensamiento extraño y de repente se vio deseando que también se preocupara por él del mismo modo que lo había hecho por Matt… Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era cansancio, le dio las buenas noches a Kari y se fue a dormir.

* * *

 _¡Hola otra vez! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí, es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir y me encantaría recibir sus opiniones. Traté de reflejar la cultura japonesa tanto como pude, es un hecho verídico que la celebración de los cumpleaños a la manera occidental es algo bastante nuevo y me gusta ese choque cultural. El sekihan es un platillo hecho de arroz con judías rojas y se come generalmente en las celebraciones, por eso me pareció apropiado para un cumpleaños. La canción de cumpleaños es una traducción literal del "Feliz cumpleaños a ti", porque tampoco tienen canción como "Las mañanitas" pues no es parte de sus tradiciones. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja, digánmelo en un review, siempre sus opiniones son bienvenidas. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!  
_

 _Y muchas gracias Dream Waver Dili por tu review, aquí está puntualmente el nuevo capítulo._

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **¿Él es Ken Ichijouji? La verdadera identidad del Emperador de los Digimon.**

Era un martes por la tarde, ese día no tenía actividades con su club y Tai la había invitado la escuela primaria, ya que habría un partido de fútbol de práctica y quería ir a animar a Davis. Ella aceptó ir, aunque no era muy admiradora del fútbol, siempre disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigos y además era una situación bastante inusual que Tai le hubiera pedido que fueran juntos. También estarían Yolei, Cody, T. K. y Kari, pero ella no estaba enterada de que alguno de sus otros amigos fuera a asistir.

Efectivamente cuando llegó a la cancha de la primaria, únicamente estaban ellos cinco animando a Davis. El partido aún no comenzaba, estaban realizando el calentamiento así que Yuki se apresuró a reunirse con los demás.

-¿No llego muy tarde verdad? – preguntó al llegar.

-Claro que no – contestó Tai – todavía no ha empezado.

-Menos mal – sonrió en respuesta.

El juego comenzó pronto y Davis hizo varias jugadas sorprendentes, incluida una en la que se lanzó al suelo para desviar un balón del equipo contrario, por lo que sus compañeros elegidos, Tai y Yuki lo aplaudieron mucho. Cuando terminó el juego decidieron esperar a Davis para volver todos juntos a sus casas, mientras el entrenador les daba las últimas indicaciones y les informaba sobre el próximo partido.

-¡Jugaremos contra el equipo de la escuela Tamachi! – exclamó Davis emocionado cuando llegó con sus amigos – Es el equipo campeón del torneo junior de Tokio, ahí juega el niño genio Ken Ichijouji.

-Vamos a la sala de computación a investigar más sobre él – sugirió Yolei.

Los demás niños aceptaron y descubrieron que Ken había logrado un nuevo récord en el campeonato junior al anotar 45 goles, por lo que su equipo había ganado el torneo del año anterior.

-¡Es impresionante! – exclamó Tai sorprendido – es el doble del anterior.

-Parece que el apodo de genio no es exageración – comentó Cody.

-Es increíble que alguien tan joven haga algo así – dijo Yuki también asombrada.

-Tal vez será muy difícil que puedan ganar – le dijo Kari a Davis.

-No importa, estoy emocionado por jugar contra él – contestó Davis decidido.

Yolei entonces le pidió a Davis un autógrafo de Ken para ella. Cody se sorprendió y le dijo que creía que sólo pensaba en los chicos mayores pero ella repuso que, aunque es un año mayor que Ken, no importa pues su madre también es mayor que su padre por tres años, pero, se sentía tímida para hacerlo por su cuenta. Kari finalmente concluyó la conversación al decir que todos irán a apoyarlo en el partido. Yuki también aceptó ir, le parecía que sería un juego interesante aunque no fuera tan admiradora del fútbol, además podría ver a Tai fuera de la escuela de nuevo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, notó a Tai algo distraído y aunque no creía que estuviera molesto, si lo sentía distante, así que en el almuerzo decidió confrontarlo.

-¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Has estado un poco extraño hoy.

-Nada de eso, gracias por ir al entrenamiento ayer, sé que no te gusta mucho el fútbol.

-Fue interesante realmente – repuso – y a mí también me entusiasma el juego del domingo.

-¿De verdad? Me alegra, creí que solo habías aceptado porque para Davis es importante.

-Esa fue una razón – admitió – pero también me alegra pasar tiempo contigo… Con todos.

-Creo que mi intención era esa – confesó – ayudarte a acostumbrarte de nuevo a Japón.

-Gracias Tai – contestó Yuki con una sonrisa llena de sorpresa.

Tai no contestó, solo sonrió en respuesta y continuaron almorzando.

Pronto llegó el domingo, la semana pasó muy rápido entre ensayos con el club y las tareas de la escuela. Se dirigió al campo junto con T. K., ese día había ido a visitar a Matt y por la tarde salieron juntos, Matt a su ensayo y ellos al juego. Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí Tai y Kari, los saludaron y fueron a sentarse con ellos. Fue un momento divertido, al menos el pensamiento de Yuki no dejaba de considerarlo así: Kari y T. K. siempre se sonreían diferente cuando se encontraban, no tímidamente ni demasiado expresivos tampoco, pero siempre había algo especial en la manera en que se saludaban y hablaban. Yuki se sentó al lado de Tai y observó la cancha. También el equipo de Odaiba ya estaba ahí calentando para disputar el partido. En pocos minutos se unieron a ellos Cody y Yolei y todos juntos comenzaron a animar a Davis.

Él sin embargo estaba observando atentamente la llegada del equipo de Tamachi, al igual que Yolei, pues ambos estaban deseosos de conocer a Ken, sin embargo, él no llegó al partido. Davis de inmediato fue con el equipo de Tamachi a preguntar la razón de la ausencia de Ken y dos jugadores le explicaron que, aunque Ken sabía del partido, dudaban que llegara ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Davis regresó con su equipo aunque parecía estar decepcionado, así que Tai bajó a la cancha.

-¡Davis! Ven aquí – le pidió –. Aunque Ken no juegue hoy tu oponente es el equipo campeón y debes concentrarte en el juego.

-Sí – repuso éste aunque cabizbajo – lo sé.

-¡Davis tienes que buscar la oportunidad de derrotar al equipo campeón! – le gritó T. K. también.

-¡Es cierto tienes que ganar! – lo animó Kari.

Él sonrió y asintió, Tai regresó a su lugar en las gradas al lado de Yuki. Yolei aún estaba molesta por la ausencia de Ken y Yuki no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada divertida, pensando si cuando tenía su edad se habría puesto igual cuando notó a Tai la observándola con extrañeza y ella se sonrojó levemente pero en ese momento el árbitro dio el pitazo inicial del partido, y ambos voltearon al frente para prestar atención al juego.

Aunque había mucha competencia en el juego y ambos parecían al mismo nivel, Davis con un certero cabezazo pronto abrió el marcador y le dio la ventaja a Odaiba por uno a cero. Al final del primer tiempo el marcador estaba Odaiba 1-Tamachi 0. En el intermedio Kari le mostró a Davis la foto precisa del momento en que logró la anotación, mientras Tai le aconsejó que no de subestimara la defensiva, pero él no se sentía preocupado por eso. Yuki volteó a las gradas y en ese instante vio que Ken estaba llegando.

-¡Miren ahí está! – les dijo a los demás.

-Por fin llegó – contestó Davis mientras Yolei se mostraba muy entusiasta por eso.

Davis fue corriendo a presentarse con Ken, y así arrancó el segundo tiempo. Pronto notaron que el nivel de juego de Ken era muy superior al del equipo de Odaiba y en pocos minutos hizo tantas anotaciones que los dejó abajo en el marcador por mucho. Los demás niños estaban sorprendidos, Kari comentó que el nivel de juego era diferente al de otros chicos de su edad mientras T. K. asegura que probablemente era tan bueno como los jugadores del equipo nacional juvenil.

En medio del partido, Davis también notó la gran desventaja de su equipo, en mientras Ken seguía ejerciendo bien su labor de capitán y estando a punto de realizar una nueva jugada con sus compañeros, Davis le quitó un balón con la misma jugada que hizo en el entrenamiento y le provocó una pequeña herida. Así terminó el partido, Tamachi venciendo a Odaiba por 9 a 1. Los otros niños entonces vieron que Davis se acercaba a conversar con Ken y que al final se estrechaban de la mano.

-Jugaste muy bien Davis – le comentó Yuki de camino a casa.

-Gracias – sonrió este apenado.

-Aunque perdiste no luces molesto – le señaló Kari.

-Es que ese genio me llamó por mi nombre – repuso con felicidad - , ¿pueden creerlo? Recordó mi nombre… Tal vez después pueda presumir de ello.

-¡No le pediste su autógrafo! – le reclamó Yolei y los demás sonrieron sin decir nada.

-La última jugada fue impresionante – dijo T. K y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Sí, tal vez algún día podré ser elegido para jugar en el equipo nacional.

-No puedes decir eso hasta que juegues un partido decente – le dijo Tai – ese fue un partido de un solo equipo, a excepción de la última jugada.

-Sabes Tai, a veces eres odioso – le reclamó y todos los demás se rieron.

-Vamos Davis, no le hagas caso – le recomendó Yuki – sigue esforzándote y pronto verás los resultados.

Tai de nuevo la observó con extrañeza, pero no le dijo nada. Pronto llegó a la calle en que debía despedirse pues era el camino que la llevaría a casa. Felicitó una vez más a Davis y se fue contenta. Después de todo, sí había sido un juego emocionante y divertido, y estaba más que feliz porque Tai también quería pasar tiempo con ella. Tal vez no directamente con ella, pero aunque no fuera esa su intención, pensaba en hacerla sentir bien en Japón, y por supuesto, lo lograba. Aunque era necesario admitir que Ken le pareció un chico extraño, su gesto era un poco duro, pero tal vez era imaginación suya. Llegó a su casa y comenzó a realizar sus tareas pendientes.

* * *

Davis era un buen jugador, se dijo Tai al llegar a su casa, pero tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra y por eso le había llamado la atención. Con lo que no contaba era que Yuki le daría un mejor consejo o quizá, el mismo pero de un modo menos duro. ¿Por qué la había invitado realmente al juego de entrenamiento? Claro que quería que estuviera feliz en Japón, pero ese había sido un impulso raro. Ella era siempre tan diferente a lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco entendía qué esperaba, sabía que tal vez no disfrutaría tanto el juego y sin embargo la vio entusiasta, incluso temió por un momento que no asistiría, pero había llegado. En fin, últimamente no entendía qué le pasaba, pero al menos ese día todo había sido divertido.

Así terminó el domingo, un día en el que no pensaron en los problemas que el Digimundo estaba enfrentando, solo disfrutaron la compañía de sus amigos. No pasaría mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que Davis y los demás Niños Elegidos se enteraran que Ken Ichijouji era el mismo Emperador de los Digimon, y no solo eso, que su maldad no parecía tener límites y Tai más que nadie sufriría por eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Perdón, una semana de retraso, en verdad a veces se atraviesan cosas que no se pueden evitar, pero aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Qué les parece? Como siempre espero sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Gracias Dream Waver Dili por tu review, una semana tarde pero aquí está. ¡Y gracias a todos por leerme! ¡Hasta pronto!  
_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **¿El enemigo es MetalGreymon? La espiral maligna aparece.**

Era un día tan triste, lluvioso y gris, como los sentimientos de los Niños Elegidos, parecía increíble tener que dar una prueba en un día como ese, cuando nadie podía concentrarse, cuando Tigermon y los demás digimon corrían peligro. Volteó a ver a su examen, difícilmente había respondido la mitad, pero su concentración era nula, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Tai, él no había respondido nada y faltaban cinco minutos para el final, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo aún. En cuanto la prueba terminó Tai salió corriendo y Yuki fue detrás de él.

-¡Tai espera! – lo llamó.

-¡Agumon me necesita no puedo esperar! – respondió pero se detuvo.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a dejarte ir solo.

-No lo entiendes, es peligroso, el Emperador de los Digimon podría hacerle mucho daño y a todos, no quiero exponerlos.

-Esa no es tú decisión, voy a ir contigo quieras o no y te aseguro que los demás igual – replicó – Agumon es nuestro amigo también y tú eres importante para mí.

-Yuki…

-A todos nos preocupas así que vamos ya, todos juntos.

-Gracias Yuki… – murmuró y asintió mientras volvía a caminar.

Ella apenas podía creer lo que acababa de decirle, pero Tai estaba tan angustiado que seguro no puso demasiada atención a todo. Pronto llegaron a la primaria donde ya estaban Cody e Izzy en la sala de computación, pero Kari, T. K, Davis y Yolei todavía no aparecían. Tai estaba impaciente, pero entonces llegaron todos menos Yolei y Davis explicó que fue porque algunos compañeros de clase comenzaron a jugar hockey con escobas y que los tres fueron incluidos en el juego. Pronto notaron que Yolei no llegaba y Tai supuso que podría seguir en clase pero Davis comentó que las clases ya habían acabado, así que fue a buscarla junto con Cody. Sin embargo, la encontraron pronto en la puerta de la sala, parecía muy desanimada y cabizbaja así que Tai le dijo que no estaba obligada a ir, Cody al igual que Yuki, le explicó que estaban yendo porque querían y T. K. le sugirió que lo tomara con calma. Así que Izzy le propuso quedarse si no está convencida y para no hacer problemas, de manera que fue Kari en esta ocasión quien hizo la llamada para ir al Digimundo.

Los niños elegidos, Tai y Yuki llegaron al lugar donde apareció SkullGreymon, allí se encontraron con Tentomon y Tigermon, quienes les contaron del poder que tenía ese digimon.

-No puedo creer que se atreviera a secuestrar a Agumon sabiendo que es compañero de Tai – comentó Davis.

-Realmente nos subestimó – repuso Tai – nunca pensé ser burlado así por un niño.

-¡Es imperdonable! – exclamó Cody de repente – Es una vergüenza ser humano igual que él.

-¡Cody! - replicó Armadillomon sorprendido.

-Lo siento - repuso este apenado - es que perdí la paciencia.

-¿A dónde pudo haberlo llevado? – se preguntaron Patamon y T. K.

-Descuiden lo encontraremos pronto – afirmó Davis confiado.

-¡No intentes tranquilizarme! – le gritó Tai molesto.

-Nunca había visto a Tai con tanta ira – señaló Gatomon.

-Vamos Tai – le dijo Yuki poniéndole una mano en el hombro –, busquemos información en otros pueblos.

-Está bien – aceptó.

-Yo buscaré información por mi cuenta – les dijo Tentomon y se fue.

Comenzaron a caminar, Tai y Yuki al frente del grupo, todos pensativos y callados, era una situación difícil y Yuki sentía mucha frustración al no poder hacer más por él. En el camino encontraron una aguja de control, que Flamedramon intentó destruir pero se encontró con Woodmon, un digimon controlado por el aro maligno, sin embargo Flamedramon lo atacó y lo hizo chocar con la aguja, que se destruyó con el ariete de fuego. Los chicos le preguntaron entonces a Woodmon por el paradero del Emperador, y él les indicó que siguieran adelante, por lo que continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a un pueblo que parecía hecho de vías de tren, Patamon indicó que se llamaba Locomo.

-Descuida Agumon pronto iré a rescatarte – murmuró Tai.

Los chicos decidieron separarse para buscar a Agumon, pero en ese momento llegó un tren en el que venía su amigo. Gatomon detuvo el tren con una palanca, así Tai y Agumon se reencontraron. Kari sugirió entonces que se fueran antes de que apareciera el Emperador de los Digimon pero Davis se mostró en desacuerdo, Tai estuvo de acuerdo con él y mencionó que el Emperador de los Digimon algún día pagaría por lo que hizo, pero primero Agumon debía estar a salvo a causa de sus heridas, así que los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de ahí, pero habían avanzado muy poco cuando Ken Ichijouji los encontró. Davis lo hizo enfadar llamándolo por su nombre mientras Tai le señaló que tendría que pagar por lo que le había hecho a Agumon, pero el Emperador de los Digimon se burló de él señalándole que un estudiante superior se molestara con uno de primaria era tonto.

En ese momento el Emperador empezó a atacarlos con cinco DarkTyranomon, Flamedramon, Digmon, Pegasusmon y Nefertimon se defendieron y destruyeron los anillos. Tigermon y Agumon no pudieron digievolucionar por la presencia de las agujas de control, pero igualmente Agumon quería ayudar y decidió encargarse del resto por Tai pero se topó con el Emperador de los Digimon, que contento les anunció la finalización de la primera espiral maligna, que le lanzó a Agumon, explicando que esta es como los aros malignos pero mejorados.

-Agumon ¿no me reconoces? – le dijo acercándose – soy yo Tai.

-¡Flama bebé! – respondió este atacándolo.

Tai se quedó paralizado ante el ataque, pero Yuki que estaba muy cerca de él lo empujó y evitó que le diera. Así Agumon terminó controlado totalmente y digievolucionó en MetalGreymon. El Emperador de los Digimon se mostró muy feliz porque consiguió su objetivo y además se burló de Tai diciéndole que Agumon ya no era su compañero sino su esclavo y lo obligó a atacarlo nuevamente. Tai de nuevo trató de hacer que lo reconociera pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. Yuki y Davis lo sostuvieron mientras él intentaba acercarse a Agumon y los demás digimon también trataron de ayudar a su amigo. Pegasusmon y Nefertimon usaron su ataque conjunto Fuerza en la unión, con lo que amarraron a MetalGreymon. Cody le pidió a Digmon que atacara en la espiral maligna pero éste notó que se movía mucho y el blanco era muy pequeño. Tigermon solo podía ver con frustración lo que sucedía.

-¡Por favor no ataquen a Agumon! – pidió Tai desesperado forcejeando con Yuki y Davis.

-Pero Tai… - replicó Yuki, aunque no continuó.

-¡Esperen! – pidió Davis también – traten de entenderlo.

Todos intentaban ayudarlo, pero al no poder atacarlo, MetalGreymon se liberó del amarré de sus amigos y los derrotó fácilmente. Así que fueron incapaces de quitarle el espiral y el Emperador se lo llevó a otro territorio, presumiendo que pronto conquistaría todo el Digimundo, sin que los niños pudieran hacer algo.

Yuki y Davis soltaron a Tai, y este solo se dejó caer en el suelo, muy deprimido por lo que pasó. Yuki se arrodilló junto a él e intentó animarlo pero Tai no parecía estar escuchándola, los demás seguían preocupados por él y por la situación. En ese instante, en un tren llegaron Yolei, Hawkmon y Matt. Ella se disculpó por no cooperar, pero Cody le respondió que no se preocupara. Matt les explicó que fue gracias a Yolei el hecho de ir y luego los demás niños le contaron lo sucedido. Cuando terminó de escuchar su relato se acercó al lugar donde estaban Tai y Yuki, intercambió una mirada con esta última y ella asintió, tenían que hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Oye Tai! – le gritó Matt y luego le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Oye por qué lo golpeas! – le gritó Davis - ¡Está sufriendo mucho!

-Espera Davis – le pidió Yuki y él se calló mientras Matt ayudó a levantar a Tai.

-Gracias Matt, Yuki… – les dijo y les sonrió, por un momento los tres solo se observaron, entendiendo claramente los pensamientos de los otros –. Lamentó haber dudado, eso no me ayuda en nada, pero ya desperté, es momento de pelear o nunca podré recuperar a Agumon.

-Estoy seguro que para Agumon es mejor ser destruido que ser explotado por el Emperador de los Digimon – explicó Matt.

-Así es, la próxima vez que encontremos a MetalGreymon no duden en atacarlo – pidió Tai – solo así podremos salvarlo.

Yuki volvió a sonreírle y le tocó el hombro brevemente, después todos asintieron y subieron a los trenes para ir en busca de Agumon, mientras Davis se quedó pensativo por la actitud de Tai, Matt y Yuki.

* * *

 _¡Hola a tod s! Lamento mucho el retraso, la verdad es que estuve algo bastante ocupada con los finales y bueno, tampoco la inspiración me ayudaba mucho, este capítulo realmente me costó muchísimo y aunque no estoy cien por ciento satisfecha, creo que ya está decente, pero si ustedes opinan lo contrario, o que sí, cualquier cosa por favor hagánmelo saber con un review._

 _Muchas gracias a Dream Waver Dili porque siempre me animas y a BellaLez por agregar esta historia a favoritos, ojalá pronto te animes a dejarme un comentario, eso me alegraría aún más. Pues es todo por hoy, espero la musa no vuelva a abandonarme y nos leamos pronto._

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita loca, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **¡Agumon, vuelve con nosotros! La aparición de Raidramon.**

El tren seguía avanzando, los niños iban en silencio, preocupados por la situación tan difícil de Agumon y Tai, pero con decisión de ayudarlo tanto como les fuera posible, Yuki solo podía sostener la mano de Tai en un intento de reconfortarlo; él no parecía notar algo diferente en ese contacto y ella agradecía que nadie lo mencionara, aunque más de una vez notó la mirada de Matt, él tampoco señaló el hecho. Siguieron así en silencio un rato más cuando Kari notó que Tentomon se acercaba a ellos y justo en ese momento Codi recibió un e-mail de Izzy, en el que le indicó que el Emperador de los Digimon se estaba dirigiendo hacia el sur, lo que era muy conveniente pues esa era la dirección que estaban siguiendo en ese momento. Tai, Matt y Yuki se mostraron convencidos de que Agumon pronto volvería con ellos y que el Emperador de los Digimon nunca podría salirse con la suya. Matt le pidió a Tentomon que buscara a Garurumon, ya que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, Yuki le sonrió a Tigermon como haciendo énfasis en eso. Tentomon accedió a su petición y después se fue.

-¡Un momento! ¿Quieres decir que vamos a pelear contra MetalGreymon? – preguntó Davis.

-Sí – repuso Tai

-Si lo dejamos de hacer tanto nosotros como Agumon lo lamentaremos – agregó Matt.

-Así es, tenemos que hacerlo ahora – afirmó Yuki – ¿estás de acuerdo Tai?

-Por supuesto, es la única manera.

-Es que yo… No sé si pueda ser capaz de atacar al Digimon de Tai – replicó Davis.

-No tiene nada de malo – intervino T.K. – tampoco nosotros queremos, pero si no peleamos con el no podremos salvarlo.

-¡Vamos a acabar con el digimon de Tai! – exclamó Davis furioso – ¿cómo puedes decir que no tiene nada de malo?

-No dije que fuéramos a acabar con él - repuso T. K. – solo le vamos a quitar la espiral maligna, es todo.

-Ya lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó, es imposible – contestó Davis cada vez más molesto.

-¡Con todo y eso Tai está decidido a pelear! ¡No tenemos opción más que pelear contra él! - gritó T. K antes de que Davis se lanzará a su vagón a pelear con él.

Kari y Yolei de inmediato trataron de separarlos y Cody les recordó que siempre se la pasan peleando pero Tai les sugirió que los dejaran ya que, recordando su experiencia con Matt, indicó que no se pueden hacer amigos en la vida sin pelear en algún momento. Yolei no parece entenderlo pero Cody le dice que si lo comentan es por alguna razón. Matt les indica que algún día lo entenderán, mientras Yuki se rio y les explicó que es que ambos se peleaban mucho antes de ser tan buenos amigos como lo eran entonces. Tai asintió y les indicó que irían tras el Emperador de los Digimon y así siguieron adelante hacia el sur del Digimundo.

Avanzaron un tramo pequeño cuando Cody notó la señal de un nuevo digi-egg cerca de donde se encontraban, así que se detuvieron en ese punto y pudieron ver un cerro en el que estaba grabado un símbolo: el emblema de la Amistad. Luego de eso, Davis observó que en un hueco se encontraba el digi-egg, ahí Matt reconoció que se trataba del digi-egg de la amistad, Tai creía que era una prueba para él y Matt pues habían tenido varias peleas por tonterías pero Davis les dijo que no tenía sentido que las peleas fueran una prueba de amistad. Cody se preguntó de quién sería el digi-egg, Yolei sugirió que podría ser de otro chico. Matt dijo que también podría ser de él como en el caso de T. K. o Kari, así que fue a levantarlo pero era muy pesado y no lo logró; luego lo hizo Cody sin éxito, igual suerte le tocó a T. K., Yuki, Tai, Kari y Yolei.

Tai indicó que era turno de Davis pero él señaló que no era el elegido, Matt le preguntó por qué, Davis indicó que era porque el digieeg era de la amistad y que él no entendía nada de lo que decía esa palabra. Yuki lo invitó a que lo hiciera, pero Davis señaló que no entendió la conversación que tuvieron Tai y Matt anteriormente sobre Agumon y que realmente no tenía la motivación para pelear. Matt le dijo que solo estaba diciendo excusas, así que le gritaron que parara de hablar y que intentara con el digi-egg además de que respetara a sus mayores, Tai señaló que dejara de perder tiempo y que lo hiciera rápido. Davis fue hacia el digi-egg pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo. Davis luego afirmó que no era el elegido para el digi-egg. En ese momento se oyó un ruido extraño, allí apareció un digimon insecto que comenzó a atacar a todos, dejando herido a Patamon. Era Flymon un digimon tipo virus que volaba a ultra velocidad y que con sus enormes alas provocaba un ruido ensordecedor que paralizaba los oídos del enemigo, provocando que todos se sintieran aturdidos.

Inmediatamente Veemon digievolucionó en Flamedramon para enfrentarse a Flymon, pero su ataque fue esquivado. Luego Hawkmon digievolucionó en Halsemon, pero su ataque también fue esquivado. Como no había agujas de control cerca, Tigermon también pudo digievolucionar, pero de igual modo no pudo hacer mucho para defender a los niños. Después, Flymon hizo nuevamente su sonido ensordecedor y con ello que provocó distracción en los niños elegidos. Al final de la distracción, todo parecía estar igual hasta que T. K. notó con mucha preocupación que Patamon no estaba; Yolei luego le señaló que estaba en manos de Flymon. Todos de manera desesperada fueron a ayudar a Patamon pero en ese momento aparecieron MetalGreymon y el Emperador de los Digimon y Flymon se le acercó para entregarle a Patamon, después el Emperador les mostró la segunda espiral maligna que había hecho, además se burló de ellos diciéndoles que la experimentaría en Patamon para luego ironizar que debía sentirse honrado en usarla pero T. K. le gritó que dejara de jugar a lo que el Emperador de los Digimon le contestó que cuidara su boca.

Flamedramon estaba a punto de atacar a MetalGreymon pero Davis le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que atacaría a Patamon también, Halsemon y Silfidmon también lo notaron; Davis muy pesimista señaló que no podían hacer nada pero T. K. le gritó que debían traer a Patamon y que se estaba demorando mucho, Davis no se molestó de nuevo y corrió a golpear a T. K. pero Yolei interrumpió la discusión. El Emperador de los Digimon se preguntó de una manera muy satírica e irónica si eso era amistad.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que Patamon sea tu esclavo! – exclamó T. K.

-Y tampoco Agumon – le dijo Tai.

-Silfidmon, por favor intenta traer a Patamon – le pidió Yuki.

El Emperador volvió a reírse de ellos y se mostró decidido a ponerle la espiral maligna a Patamon, Silfidmon intentó rescatar a Patamon, pero MetalGreymon la atacó y la dejó herida, Yuki soltó a Tai y corrió con su digimon mientras él la veía preocupado y luego volvía la mirada furioso hacia Ken quien estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo pero en ese momento Garurumon apareció y rescató a su amigo.

-¡Garurumon! – lo llamó Matt.

-Tentomon me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo – explicó y luego abrió su boca y de ahí salió Patamon, ya libre del Emperador de los Digimon pero con un poco de dolor.

-¿Viste eso Flamedramon? T.K. arriesgo su vida para proteger a Patamon – comentó Davis.

-¿Tú harías lo mismo si algo me sucediera Davis?

-Sí… Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez? ¿Dijiste tal vez? ¡Por favor di sí claro!

El Emperador de los Digimon estaba furioso por lo sucedido y ordenó a MetalGreymon que atacara a todos.

-¡Maldicion! No puede ser… ¡Voy a traerte con nosotros Agumon! – exclamó Tai.

-¡Puedes estar seguro! Le quitaremos la espiral maligna a MetalGreymon! – Matt se montó en Garurumon y juntos fueron a atacar a MetalGreymon – Garurumon, escucha amigo mío, tienes que romper la espiral maligna

-Pero tendría que disparar contra MetalGreymon – replicó este.

-No hay otra opción, no dudes ahora, dispara o ambos perderán… ¿Estás de acuerdo Tai?

-Te lo pido – repuso Tai mientras asentía.

Davis siguió inseguro de lo que debía hacer; Cody y Kari decidieron que igualmente querían pelear, así que Armadillomon y Gatomon digievolucionaron también en Digmon y Nefertimon. Digmon usó su ataque "taladro de oro", pero fue esquivado por MetalGreymon que hizo lo mismo con la "piedra de la roseta" de Nefertimon, "las alas de la tempestad" de Halsemon le provocaron cierto daño ya que lo atacó en el pecho. Silfidmon había regresado a ser Tigermon luego del ataque, y se encontraba en los brazos de Yuki observando la batalla. Luego Garurumon y Matt (montado en él) fueron a atacar también, se colocaron en su cuerpo pero fueron sacudidos de él, luego Garurumon usó "aullido explosivoW pero cayó en otra parte del cuerpo. Tai le dijo a Davis que le ordenara a Flamedramon atacar pero él siguió dudando de esa decisión.

-Es que… Agumon es de Tai, no puedo.

-Davis ¿qué dices? No podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada – dijo V-mon que también había perdido su digievolución.

-Se acabó… Si seguimos así estoy seguro de que vamos a perder.

-Solo perderemos si nos rendimos – le dijo Yuki – tampoco me agrada lastimar a Agumon, pero tenemos que intentarlo.

-Así es Davis – intervino Tai – tienes que creer en Garurumon y en Agumon.

-¿Creer…?

MetalGreymon atacó a V-mon y Patamon lo salvó, diciéndole que confiaba en él, Davis se veía cada vez más pensativo, confundido e indeciso.

-Davis, no te preocupes por nosotros, vete y déjanos con MetalGreymon ahora – le sugirió T. K.

-T. K.… - musitó Davis y cerró los ojos, luego exclamó - ¡qué vergüenza tengo!

Después de decir eso, el D-3 de Davis brilló, al igual que el digi-egg de la amistad que luego fue hacia él, Cody no podía entender la razón por la que tuviera dos digi-eggs y porque estaba destinado a eso; pero Veemon estaba muy emocionado así que Davis le propuso intentar digievolucionar. A continuación, Veemon se fusionó con el digi-egg de la amistad y digievolucionó en Raidramon mientras todos quedaron sorprendidos y maravillados por eso, pero MetalGreymon siguió atacando, así que Raidramon usó su ataque "relámpago azul" pero no destruyó la espiral, Matt se mantuvo firme creyendo que podrían quitársela, Garurumon intentó que MetalGreymon reconociera a Tai, luego le dijo a Davis que confiara en sí mismo y en Agumon; T. K. le indicó que peleara junto a Raidramon y este a su vez le señaló que se montara en su espalda, Davis se veía más confiado y lo hizo para luego ir a atacar junto a Garurumon y Matt con todo el corazón.

Garurumon usó su "aullido explosivo" nuevamente, pero fue esquivado por MetalGreymon aun así el Emperador de los Digimon perdió el equilibrio por un momento, luego Raidramon usó el ataque "hoja deslumbrante" en dirección a la espiral maligna con lo que finalmente consiguió destruirla para tormento del Emperador. MetalGreymon volvió a ser Agumon y Tai corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó felicitándolo por aguantar el ataque, además le pidió que tuviera más cuidado y le recalcó que estaba muy preocupado por él. Ambos lloraron de felicidad pues al fin estaban juntos de nuevo y Agumon ya estaba a salvo de las manos del Emperador de los Digimon. En tanto, los Niños Elegidos felicitaron a Davis por la hazaña conseguida, luego Matt y Yuki también lo hicieron. Ya era muy tarde, tanto en el Digimundo como en el mundo real y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor regresar. Tigermon, ya sintiéndose mejor y Garurumon se quedaron al cuidado de Agumon para que se recuperara de sus heridas. Todos se despidieron de ellos y Tentomon los acompañó mientras se iban, pronto encontraron una televisión y estuvieron de vuelta en la sala de computación donde Izzy los estaba esperando.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte de poder rescatar a Agumon – comentó Izzy ya en la sala de computación – pero debemos tener mayor cuidado, Tentomon me gustaría siguieras dándonos información como hasta ahora.

-¡Claro que sí Izzy! – repuso este en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Davis, creo que te debo una – le dijo Tai sonriente – muchas gracias.

-Ah… sí, sí claro.

-¡Sí compañero! Me alegra que sea tuyo el digiegg de la Amistad – exclamó Matt revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿De verdad lo hice tan bien? Lo ves Demiveemon soy un héroe para mis nuevos amigos.

-Yo sentía la energía de todos los demás dentro de mí, creo que debería darles las gracias – contestó el aludido.

-¡No seas tonto! Deberías darme las gracias solo a mí – gritó Davis y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-Pero aún le falta mucho por aprender – señaló Matt.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque sigues siendo un niño que alardea de todo lo que hizo – repuso Yuki.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Kari.

Todos se rieron por eso, estaba por anochecer así que se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, Yuki iba caminando con Matt, ambos lucían cansados pero satisfechos por el rescate de Agumon.

-¡Vaya día! – exclamó Matt – creo que hoy no iré al ensayo de la banda, me siento agotado.

-¡Y qué lo digas! – repuso Yuki – yo falté al club hoy, pero no podíamos dejar a Tai con esto.

-Lo sé, al menos por hoy me siento tranquilo.

Habían llegado ya al piso de Yuki, así que también se despidieron y ella bajó del ascensor; estaba hambrienta, pero seguramente su mamá tendría lista una rica cena, además de que probablemente estuviera preocupada, pues era más tarde de lo que solía quedarse a las actividades del club. ¡Vaya día más loco! Casi le había dicho a Tai lo que sentía por él, aunque muy seguramente no lo había notado, él estaba demasiado angustiado por Agumon y después demasiado feliz por recuperarlo, así que no creía que lo recordara. Ahora ella debía ocuparse de sus deberes y ya no pensó más en ello.

* * *

Tai estaba tan feliz de haber rescatado a Agumon, había sentido tantas dudas, miedo y preocupación, pero finalmente trabajando juntos lo lograron. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, no podía explicar qué era, solo sentía que no tenía que ver con su digimon, pero por más que le dio vueltas a su inquietud no encontró la respuesta… Quizá fuera el cansancio, había sido un día agotador, lleno de emociones y necesitaba un descanso, tal vez con eso su mente se aclararía, así que se fue a dormir, ignorando que lo que le pasaba quizá no tuviera que ver con su cabeza sino con su corazón…

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, es uno bastante largo así que espero que sea de su agrado, realmente también me costó un poco de trabajo, pero aquí lo tienen. Como siempre espero me hagan saber sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones y dudas, me alegra mucho leerlos._

 _Quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a **catonehistorias** por agregarme a tus alertas, espero mis historias te gusten; a **genesis** por todos tus reviews, ¡de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando vi mi bandeja de entrada! Espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado y me sigas haciendo saber, de verdad gracias; y como siempre a **Dream Weaver Dili** , espero esta vez recibas pronto la notificación y te agrade. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos que también se pasan por aquí, esperaré que un día se animen a comentar._

 _Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y les deseo igualmente un excelente inicio de año y que continúe así, un abrazo para todos._

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Confesiones**

A veces Matt era raro, y aunque no le molestaba pasar tiempo con él, lo cierto es que la había tomado por sorpresa su invitación al Sanno Matsuri (aunque al principio no sabía a dónde iban), incluso temió por un momento que esa invitación fuera una especie de "cita": Matt era su amigo y lo apreciaba muchísimo, pero nada la había hecho sentir más que amistad; sin embargo, pronto se tranquilizó, algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que ver con eso. Había transcurrido solo una semana desde que habían rescatado a Agumon de las garras del Emperador de los Digimon, y aunque eran vecinos casi no se habían visto en esos días, Matt parecía muy ocupado con los ensayos de su banda y ella tenía también que practicar mucho en el club. A Tai lo había visto durante sus clases nada más, él estaba actuando muy extraño y distante, eso la ponía triste, así que esperaba poder hablar con Matt al respecto. El timbre sonó y ella corrió a la puerta.

-¡Vuelvo más tarde mamá! – gritó y salió al encuentro de su amigo.

-Hola Yuki – le dijo Matt en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Hola Matt – repuso ella con una sonrisa – ¿ya me dirás a dónde vamos?

-Aún no, esto es divertido.

Ella frunció el ceño un momento y luego le sonrió, así era Matt de "misterioso" a veces, aunque realmente la intrigaba todo el asunto, estaba feliz de salir con él, no obstante a medida que avanzaban su curiosidad iba en aumento y cuando llegaron a la estación del metro de nuevo preguntó por su destino, pero Matt solo ser rio y le dijo que pronto se daría cuenta. Llegaron a la línea del metro Namboku y subieron en dirección a Chiyoda, en el centro de Tokio. No era un camino muy largo aunque harían aproximadamente una hora; no le molestaba, desde que había llegado a Japón no había viajado mucho, solo del aeropuerto a su casa y se había enfrascado tanto en la rutina diaria que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasear un poco, así que una hora en metro no era nada, se quedó viendo a la ventana mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-Yuki despierta – la llamó Matt luego de un rato, ya llegamos.

Yuki abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar la vista, estaban en la estación de metro de Chiyoda, se desperezó y bajó con Matt.

-¿Vinimos a ver la estación de metro? – preguntó riendo.

-No, aún tenemos que caminar un poco, pero ya estamos cerca.

-En serio eres raro.

-¡Oye! Ya verás que te resultará divertido.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Comenzaron a caminar, había mucha gente y poco a poco Yuki se dio cuenta de qué se trataba: había una procesión de unas trescientas personas vestidas con trajes antiguos paseando por el centro de Tokio. Los participantes llevaban una especie de templos transportables (llamados mikoshi) adornados con un fénix en la parte superior. A los costados iban más personar tocando tambores y bailando. Se quedó maravillada y por un instante olvidó que estaba con Matt, olvidó que no tenía idea de qué era lo que se festejaba, solo contempló con la boca abierta los adornos, las personas y lo colorido de la situación.

-Se llama Sanno Matsuri – dijo Matt respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada.

-¡Es increíble! – exclamó Yuki – nunca lo había visto.

-De eso me doy cuenta – contestó riendo – tampoco yo pero no entiendo por qué te asombra tanto.

-Tal vez me sorprendo porque solo soy mitad japonesa – repuso – hay cosas que todavía me impresionan.

-Y tal vez por eso a Tai le pareces tan interesante.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió y se sonrojó muchísimo –. No creo que Tai piense que soy interesante, últimamente ni siquiera me habla.

-Es que tiene vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué?

-Cree que no te agradeció cuando Agumon estuvo en problemas y tú lo apoyaste.

-¡Pero tú también lo apoyaste! Y no se porta raro contigo.

-Yo soy una chica.

Y de nuevo vino el sonrojo, además de no saber que decir por unos minutos… ¿Sería posible que Matt lo hubiera notado?

-No creo que eso sea importante – finalmente pudo responder – se supone que somos amigos. Tai a veces es tan tonto.

Matt no contestó nada, solo se rio y le señalo el camino que debían seguir, aparentemente había investigado bien la ruta antes de llegar, aunque iban observando a los participantes siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al santuario sintoísta Hie-jinja. En el Sanno matsuri, una de las tradiciones típicas consistía en pasar por dentro de un aro hecho de paja para purificar los pecados cometidos inconscientemente durante los últimos seis meses y pasar los próximos seis meses del año en paz y felicidad; Yuki definitivamente quería ser parte de ello y aunque Matt al principio parecía poco entusiasmado, pronto se contagió del excesivo entusiasmo de Yuki, era inevitable, y así ambos pasaron por el aro siguiendo las indicaciones.

-Mi mamá siempre dice que todavía es extranjera – comentó Yuki riendo luego que terminaron – creo que algo de eso tengo yo.

-Para mí eres tan japonesa como yo – él dijo y ella lo vio seria – de acuerdo no, tienes demasiado entusiasmo y demasiadas ideas raras, pero no son malas.

-Gracias – repuso riendo extrañada – es lo más bonito que me hayas dicho alguna vez.

Se sonrieron y siguieron contemplando el desfile, ya faltaba poco, pues aunque era vistoso y colorido, no era muy largo pues se celebraba el Sanno Matsuri durante una semana y el último día era el más ajetreado, así que el día que fueron no les tocó tanta actividad. Después que terminó la celebración fueron a comer, Matt lucía nervioso y Yuki ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, era tan rara su actitud que ya estaba considerando seriamente preguntarle cuál era el problema, pero luego decidió que no quería presionarlo, tal vez no era algo tan importante o tenía que ver con su banda o con T. K., tal vez se había preocupado por lo ocurrido con Kari y él y su visita a ese mundo extraño…

-Yuki… Necesito decirte algo – empezó de repente.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo y por un momento temió que se relacionara con Tai.

-Me… me gusta Sora – confeso en un susurro y enrojeció.

Yuki soltó el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo, así que había tenido razón en sus suposiciones; le sonrió divertida y le dijo:

-Lo sé.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que nadie lo sabía, pero qué rayos – farfullaba sin sentido.

-Cálmate, no es tan obvio – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – lo sé porque soy muy observadora.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-El día de tu cumpleaños, hubo un momento en el que simplemente lo noté, pero descuida, dudo que alguien más lo haya hecho.

-Espero que no, si los demás fueran igual de observadores sabrían que a ti te gusta Tai.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo también soy observador – le dijo en tono burlón.

La tarde pasó volando, nunca entendería cómo terminó contándole todos sus miedos, dudas, ilusiones y esperanzas a Matt, solo supo que en ese momento terminó por sacar todo y Matt dejó de ser solo su amigo para convertirse en un hermano. Él era mucho más reservado, confesarle lo que sentía por Sora había sido un gran paso, tal vez también solo necesitaba sacarlo y con eso era suficiente, era mejor escuchando de lo Yuki habría podido suponer. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, así que regresaron a la estación del metro, ambos estaban agotados y durmieron todo el camino de vuelta a Odaiba. Cuando llegaron a su edificio iban en silencio, estaban muy cansados y ya habían hablado demasiado, sin embargo, al subir al elevador de nuevo Yuki inició una breve conversación.

\- Me divertí mucho hoy – le dijo – gracias por invitarme.

\- También fue divertido para mí – contestó – gracias por escucharme.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – replicó ella riendo –. Yo hablé casi toda la tarde.

\- Bueno, es que siempre hablas mucho.

\- ¡Hey qué malo! – repuso Yuki dándole un golpe en el hombro. Ya había llegado a su piso, así que lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrió y se despidió –. Hasta mañana Matt.

\- Hasta mañana Yuki.

Salió del elevador y camino a su apartamento, definitivamente había sido un día que no esperaba, nunca creyó que sería Matt a quien confiaría todos sus pensamientos pero le alegraba haberlo hecho, él era un gran amigo y además el mejor amigo de Tai. Saludó a su mamá y fue a cenar, tenía hambre y todavía un poco de tarea que terminar, pero había valido la pena el retraso, después de todo ahora tenía un amigo más en quien confiar (seguro Mimi ya estaba cansada de los correos electrónicos diarios en los que le contaba sus penas por Tai). Y pensando eso fue a revisar su correo electrónico, aún no le había contado a Mimi sobre la actitud rara de Tai cuando vio que tenía un correo de él; se emocionó involuntariamente, luego se reprendió mentalmente y abrió el mensaje:

" _Hola Yuki:_

 _Solo quería informarte que hoy la puerta al Digimundo se abrió en Estados Unidos_

 _y Mimi y un amigo suyo se encontraron con los demás, además Yolei recibió el digi-egg de la Pureza._

 _Yo… También quería quiero quise decir, lo siento me enrollo,_

 _bueno disculparme contigo porque no hemos hablado últimamente, pero te agradezco mucho tu apoyo para rescatar a Agumon._

 _Bueno, es todo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela._

 _Tai._

Yuki leyó y releyó el mensaje insegura, no sabía si debía responder algo, después de todo ni siquiera esperaba tal cosa de Tai, pero como siempre la había sorprendido. Finalmente decidió comentarle lo que pensaba: era una lástima no poder ver a Mimi, pero le daba muchísimo gusto que hubiera vuelto al Digimundo otra vez, también le alegraba que Yolei recibiera su segundo digi-egg. Como no supo que más podría decir, solo atinó a despedirse del mismo modo que él y a decirle que se verían en la escuela. ¿Por qué Tai tenía que ser tan complicado? Pero igual se sentía feliz, había sido un gran día y esperaba que las cosas siguieran mejorando.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Tardé un poco en actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo, lo cierto es que ya no estaba segura de subirlo o no pues nadie me comentó nada en el anterior y me pregunto si realmente hay alguien al pendiente de esta historia... En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si realmente desean que la historia siga me lo hagan saber.  
_

 _Gracias por pasarse por aquí._

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabeza, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Conmemoración en Odaiba**

El último mes había sido más cansado de lo normal, los ensayos en el club le exigían demasiado tiempo y aunque estaban próximas las vacaciones de verano, el descanso era algo que no parecía posible. Sin embargo, estaba contenta, siempre tenía buenos momentos con sus amigos, sobre todo, veía a menudo a Matt y el 1 de agosto se cumplirían tres años desde que los demás habían viajado por primera vez al Digimundo. Por fin podría ver todos y cada uno de sus amigos reunidos, incluso Mimi volvería para esta fecha tan importante, y por supuesto, estaban invitados Davis, Yolei y Cody.

Así llegó el 1 de agosto de 2002, Matt y ella decidieron ir juntos a un lugar de reunión: los chicos quedaron de encontrarse un poco antes para luego reunirse con los nuevos elegidos. Se sentía nostálgica, pero iba caminando con decisión y felicidad, los recuerdos la inundaban, era la primera vez en tres años que tendrían una reunión completa. Cuando llegaron al lugar ya estaban todos esperándolos.

\- Perdón la tardanza - dijo Matt - Yuki se tardó demasiado en bajar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - se defendió Yuki - fuiste tú quien no se dio la prisa, ¿te estabas arreglando el cabello? - Pregunté burlonamente.

-¡Oye! Siempre tengo que estar presentable.

-Hoy no vienen tus fans, ¿sabes?

-Ustedes sí que pelean demasiado - comentó Mimi - no sabía que eran tan cercanos.

-¡Mimi! - exclamó Yuki y corrió a abrazarla, ella le correspondió, vivir en Estados Unidos también la había cambiado - ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte!

Los demás las observaron con extrañeza, no era común en Japón mostrar tales reacciones, pero para ellas era normal, se habían extrañado mucho, aunque estaba casi segura que si fuera por Mimi podría abrazar a todos.

-¡También te extrañé Yuki! - contestó llena de entusiasmo - ¿Así que ahora sales con Matt?

-¿Qué? - gritaron los dos - ¡Claro que no!

-Pues parecen muy coordinadas - dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Mimi ... - comenzó Yuki con tono de advertencia pero Tai la interrumpió.

-Es tarde, debemos ver a los demás - dijo algo cortante y comenzó a caminar, los demás se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron, parecía molesto.

-¿Qué mosca le picó? - preguntó Mimi.

-Ni idea - repuso Sora - tal vez solo no quiere llegar tarde.

Pero Sora también lucía más seria de lo normal, así que Mimi prefirió no insistir, se puso a platicar con Joe e Izzy, siempre fue un poco más efusiva que el resto. Yuki se quedó en silencio sin entender la actitud de Sora, o la de Tai, incluso Matt lucía molesto, y aunque no tenía intenciones de salir con él de ese modo, ¿tan mala le parecía la posibilidad? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar nada más llegar al bosque donde los demás los esperaban.

TK y Kari estaban allí con los demás, que se mostraron muy sorprendidos al verlos. Así, por primera vez se reunieron los doce niños elegidos: Tai, Matt, Sora, Yuki, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Cody y Yolei además de sus digimon: Patamon, Gatomon, DemiVemon, Poromon y Upamon. Afortunadamente ya nadie se portó de manera extraña y todos pudieron hablar sobre sus experiencias; la reunión fue en el bosque que quedaba al frente de la televisora Fuji, había sido un día como ese que inició un viaje muy largo y a la vez muy corto, un viaje que los niños nunca olvidarían. Aunque Davis, Yolei y Cody solo han escuchado historias incompletas de las aventuras en el Digimundo, aprendieron con nuevos amigos que tenían mucho de verdad en ellas. Batallas, aventuras, no se podía contar todo en un solo día. Por la tarde, los chicos de la nueva generación ya se sentían un poco cansados de escuchar tantas historias, pero Tai les indicó que es su hora de luchar, y Joe los invitó a ser valientes, haciendo un gesto con el que casi hizo caer a Davis.

Los niños se despidieron para volver a sus respectivas casas, aunque Mimi, Sora, Yuki y Yolei planearon encontrarse al día siguiente. Yuki casi siempre regresaba con Matt, pero ahora se sentía insegura, sin embargo, ya que TK también iría pues quería visitar su padre, pudo ir con ellos sin pensar más. Tai los observó un momento antes de volverse a los demás e invitarlos a su casa al día siguiente.

Yuki todavía iba un poco pensativa, luego de un día tan divertido y lleno de recuerdos no quería seguir en malos términos con ninguno de sus amigos, por lo que decidió que tenía que averiguar si las cosas estaban bien con Matt.

\- Oye Matt - lo llamó antes de entrar al edificio - ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

\- De acuerdo, en un momento te alcanzo TK - le dijo a este - toma la llave.

\- Sobre lo que dijo Mimi ... ¿Estás molesto? - le preguntó Yuki sin rodeos.

Matt la miró pensativo un momento antes de responder y ella estaba poniéndose realmente nerviosa, cuando finalmente contestó:

\- No, solo fue un poco raro en ese momento.

\- Lo sé, a veces a Mimi se va la mano con las bromas y no siempre es divertido.

\- Raramente lo es - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿es todo lo que querías decir?

\- Sí, me pareció que te habías molestado un poco y no quiero malentendidos entre nosotros.

\- De acuerdo, tal vez me molesté un poco, es solo que ...

\- Sora, lo recuerdo ... Deberías intentar hablar con ella.

\- No me des consejos que no sigues - repuso sacándole la lengua.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - se rió - me alegra que todo esté bien; vamos arriba.

Subieron al ascensor hablando de cosas más triviales pero al menos Yuki ya se sentía en paz, no quería perder su mejor amigo. Se despidió de él y se dirigió a su casa, más contenta y decidida, había sido un día genial.

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento, Matt también se dispuso a descansar aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido durante ese día ... Él apreciaba muchísimo a Yuki, aunque a veces se sentía un poco confundido por la cercanía que tenía con ella: era la primera persona a quien había expresado lo que sentía por Sora y poco a poco se había ganado su confianza, ahora era muy fácil hablar con ella de casi todo, ¿podía sentir algo más que amistad por Yuki también? No, era más bien como una hermana, su mejor amiga y estaba feliz de que ese día todo hubiera terminado bien.

* * *

Por la mañana Yuki se levantó con mucho entusiasmo: hacía mucho que no pasaba el tiempo con Mimi y Sora, estaba tan feliz de salir de paseo con ellas, además Yolei también las acompañaría, sin duda podrían hablar de muchas cosas y disfrutar de su compañía, aunque por supuesto, tuvo que llamar a Mimi primero y advertirle que no hiciera comentarios raros respecto a Tai o Matt, y aunque la molestó mucho un rato, al final prometió portarse bien. Se encontraron en la Torre de Tokio, Mimi por supuesto, no pudo contener su emoción.

\- ¡La Torre de Tokio! - exclamó - tanto tiempo sin verla.

\- Qué bueno que la reconstruyeron ¿no lo creen? - comentó Sora.

\- Hace tiempo la destruyeron ¿verdad? - preguntó Yolei.

\- Sí, Tokio vivía un caos en esos días - repuso Mimi.

\- No tenía conocimiento de que lo habían causado digimons Mimi - contestó Yolei.

\- Y no fue el único lugar, en México también hubo muchos disturbios por ellos - les contó Yuki.

\- ¿De verdad? - exclamó nuevamente Yolei - es increíble.

Había tantas historias que todavía podían contarle, así que fueron a una cafetería cercana, para almorzar y seguir conversando, lo cierto es que el día se les fue volando, de nuevo fue agotador pero divertido y cuando Yuki regresó a su casa se encontraba aún más contenta que el día anterior, pero su energía se había terminado y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

La reunión en su casa había sido muy divertida, además de interesante pues habían descubierto que la puerta al Digimundo se podía abrir desde cualquier computadora, lástima que no lo hubieran sabido antes. Aunque había sido un gran día, Tai no podía dejar de pensar en Yuki y en Matt, era normal que ellos fueran tan cercanos pues vivían en el mismo edificio, sin embargo, una parte de él sintió un poco de molestia al imaginar que fueran algo más que solo amigos, ¿habría sentido lo mismo si se tratara de Mimi o Sora? Sora ... Estaba un poco confundido al respecto, aunque probablemente solo era el cansancio, Sora había sido su mejor amiga desde que era niños y seguramente nadie se molestaría por eso ccomo él lo hizo respecto a Yuki; necesitaba descansar, pero antes le enviaría un correo, solo quería comentarle lo descubierto hoy, no había más razones para querer escribirle.

" _Hola Yuki._

 _Espero que hayas tenido un buen día con Sora y las demás. Te escribo porque quería contarte que hoy descubrimos gracias a Izzy que con el D-3 se puede abrir la puerta al Digimundo en cualquier computadora, estuvimos a punto de ir desde mi casa pero mi mamá nos encontró antes._

¿Por qué quería decirle algo más? La única razón por la que le escribía era para informarle lo sucedido… Como no tenía nada que agregar se despidió.

 _Bueno, es todo, nos vemos mañana._

 _Tai._

* * *

Sin importar cuánto intentara no emocionarse cada que recibía un correo de Tai, siempre sonreía un poco más luego de leerlos y era incapaz de disimular su sonrisa. Al despertar ese día y revisar su correo, no pudo evitar la emoción nuevamente.

\- Estás muy animada - le comentó su mamá.

\- De nuevo veré a todos mis amigos, eso me alegra siempre.

\- Muy bien, desayuna y después podrás irte.

\- De acuerdo mamá, gracias.

Era 3 de agosto y debían reunirse para una conmemoración más, Matt le contó lo sucedido tres años atrás cuando todavía no se conocían. Parecía que llovería, había una gran nube en forma de tormenta en la televisora Fuji, incluso un rayo le dio al edificio. Los doce niños elegidos y los cinco digimon de los niños de la actual generación llegaron, Kari llevaba una rosas de conmemoración; antes de entrar Gatomon, sintió algo y se fue corriendo hasta llegar a una sala, dentro de ella había una computadora que se prendió mostrando una pantalla azul, los demás chicos la siguieron ahí.

De pronto, notaron un fantasma moviéndose por el lugar de manera muy acelerada, incluso provocó un pequeño temblor en el lugar, por lo que Gatomon decidió actuar.

\- Aquí estoy, ya basta - le dijo.

El fantasma trató de detenerse entonces pero DemiVeemon notó que era un digimon, Poromon y Upamon también coincidieron con él por lo que digievolucionaron en su siguiente etapa. Veemon señaló que si había un digimon en el mundo real era ser enemigo, Davis lo tomó en pecho como siempre y los digimons decidieron atacar pero Gatomon los detuvo. De pronto, en la computadora aparecieron muchos códigos indescifrables, y todos formaron uno solo que decía "テイルモン (Gatomon)".

Ella empezó a acercarse y pronto reconoció esa sombra, era de Wizardmon, lo que causó sorpresa en todos, este les señaló que debía decirle algo importante a Gatomon.

\- Es sobre tu enemigo, todo el poder que tienen no es suficiente para derrotarlo, la habilidad de su enemigo no es la que ustedes creen: ha llevado mucha oscuridad al lugar donde está, esa oscuridad sólo puede reflejarla por medio de la fuerza, para regresar a aquellos que han sido tragados por la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - le preguntó Gatomon.

\- La bondad despide una luz dorada, la bondad por sí misma no es suficiente, necesitan tener esa luz dorada.

\- Entendido - repuso Gatomon.

\- El tiempo se acaba, tienen que darse prisa, cuiden a Gatomon.

Luego de decir todo eso desapareció en el mismo lugar donde Myotismon lo mató tres años atrás. Los chicos antiguos le explicaron a los nuevos que ese día se reunieron para conmemorar el tercer año de ese lamentable suceso. Gatomon estaba muy triste, pero le agradeció por todo a Wizardmon y le prometió que no desperdiciaría la vida que les dio. Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, dejando las rosas y luego salieron del edificio.

\- Tenemos que ir al Digimundo - dijo Gatomon una vez que estuvieron afuera.

\- Sí, mañana mismo debemos ir, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo - contestó Tai.

Mimi debía regresar a los Estados Unidos, Sora y Joe tampoco podían acompañarlos, pero todos los demás accedieron a ir inmediatamente, Yuki se encontraba preocupada por la situación pero no dijo nada, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a casa, lista para la nueva batalla que estaba por empezar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última actualización lo sé, espero que todavía haya alguna persona interesada en esta historia. No prometo actualizar pronto porque la inspiración es algo muy extraño y desgraciadamente, tampoco tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría, pero por ahora estoy aquí y me encantaría que me hagan saber que les pareció este capítulo, ojalá les guste. Muchas gracias por leerme._

 ** _Fuyuka_ _._**


End file.
